Secretly Demonic
by starsdansleciel
Summary: Hell has never felt more hellish. Hellishly boring that is. But when our favourite raven makes a contract with a human life suddenly heats up. Join two of the highest ranked demons in hell and all of you favourite bb friends as they kick some angel ass and uncover the truth of their past. During this tale, we will encounter a mysterious vanishing, a restless spirit & fallen angels.
1. Prologue: Before the Begining

**Seraphina's Pov,**

Hell was a dull place at the best of times. Having just come back from earth however made it worse, I needed to chase something. I howled, I wanted to meet with Layla.

"I'm Bored." I huffed as She approached. Layla was the Fox demon the second highest ranked demon in hell, one rank below me, and doomed to serve me forever…

"You're always bored Wolfy," Layla sighed "but you might not be soon, rumour has it that the raven is about to seal a deal with one of the English nobles," Layla stated with a grin,

"Ooo now this could be interesting," I continued,

"As his superiors, I feel we should go take a look," Layla said with a slight mischievous tone, I nodded my head in approval as we departed to where the Raven conducts his business. Both Layla and I in our 'animal' forms, she as an overly fluffy red fox, and myself as the blond alpha female of the most prestigious wolf pack.

Upon our arrival, the Raven changed from his, well raven form to his true demon form.

"Raven, the word on the grapevine's that you have made a deal with one of the most prestigious English Nobles," I stated also changing my true demon form, to be the height of a 13-year-old female human to the lower ranking demon.

"Yes, I have," He said down to me slightly,

"I didn't know about this, I thought Layla would be the one to go off with the prestigious ones," I half stated half questioned, and with that Layla changed into her true form as well standing about a human inch taller than the raven.

"Now Raven," Layla sighed leaning back slightly and idly playing with her soft red tail "You know it is protocol to inform your immediate superior before forming a contract, Correct?"

"Yes I am aware of that," The Bird stated simply,

"Then as your immediate superior, may I inquire as to why you chose not contact me yourself to inform me of this event?"

"Good demons ask permission, bad demons ask forgiveness, I'm asking for forgiveness," He stated before flashing a small smirk, showing off his sharp white teeth.

Knowing this was sure to infuriate Layla I stepped in and gave the raven a quick stinging slap across the face growling savagely, I knew the raven was afraid of me it was how us demons kept control of those of lower status than themselves, I smirked showing off my much more impressive canines. Sensing an opportunity to quench my insatiable boredom, for a while at least, I turned my back on the raven and attempted to calm Layla who was now quietly gekkering to herself.

"Hey, Layla? Know how we've been pretty bored recently?" I asked casually,

"Well do you see anything entertaining to do around here besides wander and hunt souls?" she huffed in reply, "and chase around the bird." She added as a final statement.

"And you know how Birdy here has made a contract and will soon be travelling to the human world?" I questioned, studying my claws,

Layla looked up at me instantly silent and a mischievous smile slowly spread across her face,

"You mean we follow the bird to the human world and have some fun while we're at it?"

"Yes, I do," I stated simply turning back to see an aghast Raven staring at us before flying away as fast as his jet black wings could carry him.

"Well he's in a rush," I said as I watched the raven fly away.

"Should we follow him?..." Layla asked,

"Nah I have some business to attend to, besides he's boring," I said looking back over to Layla, "Find out where he's going and who this Noble is," I ordered,

"You got it, Have fun with the spider," Layla said with a small smirk,

"What are you talking about," I asked, confused, there's no way in hell she would know about that.

"Nothing…" Layla smiled in her mischievous knowing way,

"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes.

I walked towards the spider's web. "Spidey?" I called my tail wagging happily behind me, "Babe?," I called again,

"Seraphina?" came the reply, changing into his own demon form the spider jumped down from his web, landing with ease flashing me a hungry smile.


	2. Chapter 1: Visiting The Raven

**Layla's Pov,**

Seraphina had grown bored again, her Spider had gone to earth after making a deal with The Earl Of Trancy and been given the human name of Claude which I believed suited him pretty well seeing as Claude means lame. So naturally, she decided to hassle the bird. I mean he is afraid of her, mainly because she is of the highest rank and status besides the devil himself, and you know wolves eat birds. She used to chase him around Hell constantly, well when she wasn't with her plaything the Spider, but now he was gone and I had the unfathomable task of trying to keep her entertained.

I wandered around hell waiting for Seraphina to find me. It had taken a long time but I finally had managed to find where Birdy had flown off to and I had scared the shit out of him with threats of getting the devil involved with all the breaches of demon protocol and law he had committed over the years, even small bends of the rules could mean death for a demon when Satan was involved. But I had all the information I needed and had a lot of fun getting it. I guess that Wolfy was right and terrifying that bird really was one of the most enjoyable things to do around here... lost in thought I didn't hear the sound of soft paws approaching.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout Vixen?"

Startled I yelped, leaping in the air and whipping around violently.

"Oh Vixie you're always so easy to scare," Seraphina laughed

I cursed under my breath and composed myself,

"So whaddya find out Lil' Vix?" She pressed sounding frustrated but none the less pleased with herself,

"Ok so first of all, don't call me Lil' Vix, I don't mind Vixen, After all, I am one but I'm not a Lil' Vixen, Ok? Besides I'm taller than you and I don't call you Lil' Wolf" I sighed fairly exasperated, This

"Yeah Fine whatever, she replied rolling her eyes "and don't you dare start calling me that," she added as an afterthought "But anyway just tell me what you found out," she growled scratching the ground in frustration "I wanna go piss off the bloody bird again so hurry up,"

"Promise not to call me Lil' again?" I pressed I knew she was near her limit and recently I could reach it pretty quickly,

"Ugh fine I promise, just tell me already," she snapped,

Satisfied I began to tell her all that I had learned, what the name of the birds master was, where his manor was located, how many staff members he had and a general summary of his master's life, although the bird's new name surprised me… Sebastian.

We manoeuvred our way past the guards to the gates of hell.

"Does Lucifer know we're leaving?" I asked looking over to Serafina, with a concerned look in my eye,

"Yes of course,"

"Did she allow us to leave?"

"Dah, she loves me, I'm her right hand," Seraphina said changing into her 13-year-old human form before stepping through the gate.

"Here goes nothing," I changed into my 22-year-old human form.

 **Sebastian's Pov,**

A knock on the manor door's sounded disrupting my master's studies.

"I wonder who that could be," I pondered aloud,

"Well don't just stand there answer it," Ciel ordered looking back down to the book he was going over.

"Yes my lord," I bowed slightly and turned to answer the door.

I swung the door open smiling "good evening welcome to the Phantomhive—" I stopped and stared at the two figures in the doorway. It was Seraphina and Layla my two most hated enemies from hell, yes they were now in human form but it was them alright.

"Oh come now Raven we told you we would follow you, I mean it took a while to find you. But we did and after all that effort you don't even invite us inside?" Layla questioned with that innocent expression she had mastered,

"But won't you please ask your master if we may stay for a while so we can get on our feet?" Seraphina chimed in, but I did not want to let them in. Not at all. Because I knew that if I asked Ciel and he agreed then not only would I have to share my masters home with them but I would have to run around taking care of them as well and I did not feel I had to take care of my superiors. Not to mention the fact that not even Seraphina had been in contact with a soul like his and I personally don't think a demon so young could handle it.

"Sebastian! Who is it?" I heard my master call,

I was about to reply when I felt Seraphina tugging at my sleeve and she was leaning close to my ear and whispered dangerously,

"now Sebastian don't you dare sell us short here, we will be staying here and you will convince your new owner to allow us to do just that ok? Don't forget we both outrank you and we could simply drag you back to hell with us anytime we choose," I nodded my head in consent I knew she meant every word she said and would act the second she thought was necessary.

"Please excuse me a moment," I closed the door, turned and walked up the stairs to the young master's study leaving the two demons waiting outside, Layla staring at the reddening evening sky.

"Master?" I called as I knocked on the heavy wooden door,

"Come on Sebastian,"

Cautiously I slipped in the door shutting it quietly behind myself,

"Sebastian who was it at the door? Not some salesmen again? I hope you sent them packing,"

"M'lord there are two female orphans who are requesting accommodation until they can sort themselves out and get on their feet, the older of the two appears to be aged of around twenty to twenty-two while the younger looks to be around the same age as yourself and only a few inches taller,"

Ciel looked over at me and with a disapproving look, "Sebastian? Where are these two orphans now?"

"Waiting for your answer outside M'lord"

Ciel sighed deeply "Sebastian I thought you knew better than to leave guests waiting out in the cold."

"Very well M'lord I shall pass on your answer to-"

"Sebastian, I never said I would allow them to stay. I simply meant I will not decide until after dinner and I have heard their story. Until then you are to give them the full Phantomhive treatment and apologise for my absence, you are then to prepare a five-course meal for later this evening,"

"Why of course Young Master," I said resigned to my fate as I backed out the door,

 **Seraphina's Pov,**

Everything was going exactly to plan. Now all I need do is convince his master to let us stay. I simply hope this 'Phantomhive' is the giving type. The heavy wooden door opened once again.

"If you would follow me, ladies," Sebastian said ushering Layla and me inside. We stood in the parlour, both of us staring at him directly in the eyes. " I must apologise for my master's absence he should be down shortly," Sebastian said as he was most likely told to. "but until then please come with me." We walked into the manor and I let my eyes wander. It looked as if it had been recently rebuilt. But it felt like it had been here for years and years. Suddenly, I remembered.

His arm was linked through mine, strong and comforting. He had blonde hair and striking features. We sat in a well lit, warm formal living room, across the way from a tall, dark-haired man around the same age as the man next to me…

 _"Tea Hamish?" Nicholas asked,_

 _"Please," Hamish replied as Nicholas waved over the maid,_

 _"Miss Malveillant?" He asked as the pristinely dressed maid poured my fiance his tea,_

 _"Oh, I suppose it shan't kill me, shall it," I said as the maid passed me the fine china._

 _"So, how goes the wedding plans?" Nicholas asked with a smile._

 _Wedding plans…_

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs as a strong silence filled the room. Sebastian opened the door for a young boy who looked to be about the age of my human form. He had blue-black hair and wore mainly royal blue clothing. His soul was pure, strong. I felt a strong urge to take him where he stood. I struggled to hold myself back from executing every thought running through my mind. _Do it Seraphina… Nobody can stop you…_ I had never experienced something like this before he's so, perfect. Not even tainted by being in that birds presence. The fact that a soul like his was forced into a deal with a demon as low ranked as Sebastian appalled me. He should have been mine.

"Young master, these are the young women I told you about, Seraphina," Sebastian said gesturing to me, "and Layla." Sebastian's master nodded in acknowledgement to Layla but froze when he saw me. Regaining his composure he nodded towards me and stuck out his hand in a friendly manner.

"Ciel Phantomhive," He stated his accented voice was so delicious, I struggled not to simply devour right there and then. I took his hand, He raised mine to his lips and kissed it lightly, I tried my best to conceal the blush slowly reaching my cheeks. I felt electricity where he touched, What was this feeling?

"And what would your full names be?" He said staring into my eyes, how I loved those deep blue eyes, but shit I didn't think this far ahead, My maiden name was Malevolent, what is it now, I thought in a bit of a panic. what In hell was my last name?

"Layla Kyra Renarde," Layla said simply

"And I am—" I faltered catching Layla cast a subtle glare at me,

"Seraphina Paradis Enfer Renarde," She finished for me.

 **Ciel's Pov,**

I froze as I saw Seraphina, and she seemed to return the favour. She was gorgeous. She had the most beautiful long blond hair and wore a ripped short black dress with equally ripped fingerless gloves. But the thing that stood out to me the most was her vibrant almost inhuman purple eyes. Regaining my composure I stuck out my hand for her, she delicately took it and I kissed her hand in a gentlemanly manner. I repeated the action with Layla and turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian fetch us some tea," I ordered,

"Of course young master," Sebastian bowed slightly and headed out of the room.

"Please Ladies allow me to show you around," I gestured to the door as I opened it for them to exit.

"This place is amazing," Seraphina whispered to her sister in astonishment. I smiled lightly at her comment.

About an hour and a half later I had just finished taking Layla and Seraphina on the grand tour and was bringing them back to the main sitting room when I heard the distinct sound of Alois knocking on the door followed by a very loud "Olé!" I smiled to myself and as graciously as I possibly could I excused myself. I shook my head slowly as I walked to the door Why would he say that at the door? Alois is such a strange creature, I thought to myself.

 **Alois' Pov,**

Claude stood behind me as Ciel opened the door. I looked to see a smile on his face for the first time in a long time. Of course being me I had to ruin it.

"What's with the stupid grin?" I said. Ciel continued to smile completely unaffected.

"You'll see," He said guiding me inside.

We walked into the main sitting room and I noticed two unfamiliar female's sitting on the plush white couch. "Alois, This is Seraphina," he said motioning to the smaller and younger one with blonde hair, "and this is Layla," he gesturing to the tall, red-haired, green-eyed woman who appeared to be around the age of twenty, "Seraphina, Layla this is Alois, The Earl of Trancy," I nodded my head in greeting. Seraphina seemed to freeze as she looked behind me. I followed her gaze to see she was looking at Claude, Does she know about demons? I thought. I looked back to Seraphina with a confused look to see her trying pretty unsuccessfully to recompose herself.

I had to wonder why these girls were here but it was not my place to ask. I looked over to Ciel who seemed to be occupied with staring at Seraphina. I cleared my throat gaining his attention,

"Ahh, Right um.. If you could all follow me to the dining room dinner will be served shortly," Ciel stated guiding us to the dining room. "Do you girls have any allergies I should know about?" Ciel directed to Layla and Seraphina,

"Nope," Layla said, Seraphina simply shook her head shyly. Glancing sheepishly at my butler Ugh bloody hell Claude why does she have to like you? I mean you are just a dumb spider What's so special about you? If she would like anybody it should be me like I mean I am the Earl Of Trancey so obviously she should like me more than some dumb butler I thought angrily.

"Hello? Earth to Alois?" Layla said waving a hand in front of my face

"Huh? What? Wait What happened?" I said snapping out of my trance

"Well you had a weird expression on your face and were staring at my sister you know, making her uncomfortable, so yeah we would really appreciate it if you would stop that, like right now," She said smiling sweetly at me,but that smile never reached her eyes, I could tell that there was a real threat behind those eyes, somehow I just got the feeling that if I ever touched her sister then not even Claude could save me. And that was the only thing that has ever really scared me.

Ciel sat at the head of the dining table with me on the other end, Seraphina to his right and Layla between us.

"So, I would love to know why you girls are here," Ciel directed to the girls. Wait. so Ciel doesn't know why they are here? They just showed up here or something? , I thought to myself. Layla looked over to Seraphina as if to ask her permission before Seraphina spoke up for the first time all night, looking rather upset I might add.

"Well, umm… there was a fire... we lost everything and… and... our parents." she said uncertaintly as tears began to well in her eyes, "We… We…" She stuttered her voice failing her

"Hush child…It's okay do you want me to tell them?" Layla said softly, holding her close, stroking her hair

"N— no I can do it, We were out r— riding our horses at the time." She started "But then— then they started to freak out and we fell off… we tried to catch them but they were gone… then— then we went home to get our parents to help… and… and…" She broke off and began to cry into Layla's shoulder.

I looked over to Ciel, he was visibly pained in fact he looked as though he would cry as well. I had never seen Ciel show this much emotion, or any emotion except hate at all. He looked as if he had been stabbed, quickly he regained his composure and said,

"Well, in that case, girls you may stay here," Ciel decided just as Sebastian entered serving dinner with a slightly concerned expression.

 **Seraphina's Pov,**

After we had finished dinner as Layla and I were being led to our rooms by the pathetic bird I leant over and whispered into her ear,

"Why'd you tell him I was a Renarde? I mean I'm not, you are,"

"Because we are supposed to be sisters" She replied matter of factly "Sisters don't tend to have different last names when they have the same parents now do they?"

"Well that's true I guess…" I said slightly annoyed "But what was my last name anyway? You know back when I was a human?"

"Oh, why in the bottomless pits of hell would I know? That was hundreds of years ago and besides If you can't remember then how in hell would I?"


	3. Chapter 2: The Ghost's Of Demons Past

**Seraphina's Pov,**

Ciel had given me the room right next to his, the second largest bedroom in the Manor the largest being his. Demons don't usually sleep but because I was not initially a demon I still did function like a human being while on earth, plus all the cool demon stuff. I aged like a regular human being, I eat, drink and unfortunately get tired. When I die on earth, I just go back to hell like nothing happened. I hadn't exactly lied to Ciel when I told him my story. It was all true except the escaping part and Layla being my sister. That was most definitely not true. I died in that fire and Layla was my demon. I merely became a demon after my conditions were met, meaning my deal with Layla is still in full force.

I lay awake unable to sleep, scared of the nightmares that still plagued my mind. I found myself walking down the stairs and into the main sitting room where the fire was still ablaze. I sat on the half, dressed only in one of Ciel's nightshirts that he had lent me. Pulling my legs up to my chest I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs but dismissed them until the door opened. Ciel poked his head in.

"Seraphina what are you doing up?" He questioned, I smiled lightly at the sound of his voice.

"Can't sleep," I stated simply, staring into the flames that continued to roar beside me, as memories flitted through my head.

"Nightmares?" Ciel questioned sitting on the floor beside me.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I get 'em too," he said looking into my eyes, His facial expression changed slightly, and a smirk reached his lips. "come with me." He said standing and holding out his hand. I grabbed it, and he pulled me up. There it was again that feeling of electricity. I stood very close to him. Like nose to nose close. Ciel laughed lightly to himself and led me out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curious as to what was running through that young Earl's head.

"You'll see," He said as we reached his room. He opened the door and took me in closing it behind him. We sat on the oversized bed. He pulled me in close. Wrapping his arms around my small frame. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, wrapping my arms around him as well.

And we stayed like that all night. 'Till the break of day, when Sebastian walked in…

 **Sebastian's Pov,**

I walked into Ciel's bedroom to wake him but what I found was totally unexpected, I stood there staring for a few moments before I could compose myself, I quickly walked over to the window and swiftly pulled open the massive curtains allowing the light to swamp the two figures huddled together in the enormous bed.

"Sebastian…." came to the muffled groan "shut the goddamn curtain and let us sleep,"

I smiled as I recognised the voice that taunted and teased me nonstop through Hell.

"Good morning young Master, Seraphina," I replied smoothly as I pushed the trolley to their bedside, laden with scones, muffins, spreads and a pot of tea. " I must say I am sorry to have only brought one meal with me this morning, I had not expected you would spend the night together, but I can bring Seraphina's shortly,"

"Yes that would be good Sebastian," Ciel told me as I backed out of the room still utterly astounded as to what had just happened.

I re-entered moments later with Seraphina's Breakfast which consisted of waffles with thick maple syrup, banana, and freshly picked berries straight from the manors greenhouse. I also brought a report on a case involving the Phantomhive family and apparent paranormal activity. Although I was reluctant to share classified information with the 'orphan' in my master's bed. I hid it in my coat until after Seraphina had finished and left. I picked Ciel up out of bed, bathed him, dressed him and tidied the room. Once we had reached his study, I produced the said report from my inside pocket in my coat and handed it to Ciel. "There appears to have been paranormal activity in London, many strange deaths have followed as well as reports of sighting a woman covered in blood. there was a neat slash in her stomach and who apparently stands over the body before vanishing," I stated as I watched Ciel skim through the report by the window a frown slowly crossing his face.

"Sebastian,"

"Yes, m'lord?"

"Pack a trunk and get ready for departure we are going to the townhouse where we will stay until we have solved this case understood?"

"Yes m'lord," I said bowing before turning to the door.

"Oh and Sebastian, Sort some accommodation for Layla and Seraphina, perhaps at the manor of Trancy? I do not wish them to see such horrors, in their state I feel it could break them."

Oh, Ciel, they are the cause of horrors far beyond anything you could possibly imagine, I thought to myself, before stepping lightly out the door and closing it softly, leaving Ciel to his thoughts.

 **Ciel's Pov,**

As I thought back to last night I realized just how many things had happened. We have two guests stay for goodness knows how long and if I'm to be honest I don't know if I want them to go. But there's just something about them that I can't shake. No, I'm sure if they were dangerous Sebastian would have said something. However, I now have this case to work on. Yay, kill me. I am going to have Seraphina and Layla stay with Alois. I trust him. To some extent. Maybe not around demon butlers, but I have no other choice. I simply don't want these young ladies to experience something so horrific. Especially Seraphina, she is already plagued with nightmares, she doesn't need anymore. At that thought, I decided to go tell the girls that they would be staying with Alois while I'm in London.

I walked to the room Layla was staying in. Knocking on the door I heard a light "come in" from the other side.

"Oh, Lord Ciel, how may I help you." She smiled as she spoke, She wore the same clothes as yesterday. Ohh I completely forgot, Crap.

"Layla, you and Seraphina will be staying with the Earl Trancy for a few days as I have been issued a case from the queen," I explained getting straight to the point.

"Ohh, Okay." She said losing her smile for a split second.

"Also while you are staying with Alois, I'm going to send you shopping for some new clothes." Layla's smile grew.

"Seraphina will be most pleased she loves shopping." she replied thoughtfully

I smiled at that comment,

"So does Alois." we both laughed at that comment. "Speaking of Seraphina?" I asked unsure of if she would be in her room or not.

"I wouldn't know sorry I haven't seen her since last night." I blushed slightly at her statement remembering what happened.

"That's alright I'll talk to you soon," I said dismissing myself,

"Bye," she said lightly.

"Sebastian," I called once I had gotten to the main stairwell.

"Yes young master," Sebastian appeared next to me,

"Have you seen Seraphina? I need to speak with her," I asked,

"Last I saw her she was outside," I looked at Sebastian in distaste,

"Why on earth would she be outside at this hour in the morning?"

"When I saw her she was playing with Pluto," Sebastian said void of any emotion. I felt a look of shock take over my face.

"You let her outside to play with Pluto?! He could kill her!" I yelled at Sebastian for the first time.

"Young master, I think you'll find Seraphina is stronger than you think," Sebastian said leading me outside.

The fresh morning air hit me like a tonne of bricks. Wow, it was nice out here in the morning. I looked out to see Seraphina playing with Pluto just as Sebastian had said. Walking over to them I saw that Seraphina seemed to have taught Pluto something.

"Ciel! Ciel! Look what I taught Pluto." Seraphina said running over to me excitedly, grabbing my arm and pulling me over. Normally I would have been mad if someone had done that to me but I just couldn't bring myself to be. "Pluto, Flip." And He did just that, In his huge hound form he did a backflip. Damn. "aww good boy." Seraphina said letting go of my hand and petting the dog.

"Seraphina I need to speak with you," I said. Seraphina told the dog to stay and came back over to me,

"Yes, Ciel?" She said, "am I in trouble, did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously,

"No, no, no, you haven't," I said pulling her into a short hug, "No, It's just, I have some business to attend to in London, So you'll need to stay with Alois for a few days," I explained the best I could without telling her everything. She nodded her head lightly. "I'm going to have him take you shopping for some new clothes and things," Seraphina's eyes lit up at that,

"Really? Ohh, thank you thank you thank you!" Seraphina said wrapping her arms around me. I felt a strong sense of gratefulness in that gesture but also something else, something a little deeper. Her nearness to me was intoxicating, I wrapped my arms around her and held us there until Pluto had to ruin it and barge in for attention. "Hey plu plu," Seraphina laughed petting him behind his ears. She was so full of love, it was adorable.

 **Seraphina's Pov,**

I exited the carriage as Sebastian opened the door. Staring at the estate sprawling out in front of me, it felt strangely familiar, but I could not put my finger on just why. I may have gone past it while I was still human but ever since becoming a demon I have had trouble remembering anything from my human days. As we walked through the gates, I got an intense feeling of deja vu. This estate was so familiar to me, but I can't pin down exactly why. It's almost as if it has changed beyond the point of recognition, but that's not it I swear.

"Nice place," I said, Layla, looked at me sheepishly, "What?" I questioned. Layla just shook her head,

"Nevermind," She replied.

"Fine then, Be that way," I said, "I'm just excited to see my spider," I said happily.

"Shush child, don't forget there is a human present," Layla said under her breath looking at Ciel shiftily

"Yeah but still I really wanna see him," I said dreamily,

"Okay just don't do anything too, well I don't know just make sure the humans don't find out so nothing in public."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I cried catching the others attention

"Pardon?" Ciel said in confusion "what was that about?"

"Oh Uh nothing, don't worry about it," I said quietly

"I was just saying that Seraphina should help out once in a while. Obviously, that was not something she enjoys." Layla said with a roll of her eyes, glaring at me slightly. I shrunk under her gaze, the bloody disapproving glare, it gets me every time.

"Clearly," he said looking at me with those brilliant blue eyes linking my arm with his. A blush rose to my cheeks, and Layla giggled earning a harsh glare from me in return.

"Well they sure are getting along well are they not?" the raven said coming up behind the Lil' Vixen,

"Ugh, as long as no one finds out about anything it's fine." I heard Layla say as she stepped away from him "so don't you dare say a word." She threatened before casually throwing over her shoulder "Servant." I gazed at Ciel, blissfully ignorant of the antics behind us.

As we neared the grand entryway the feeling of deja vu intensified. Ciel knocked on the door three times. I let my eyes wander and couldn't help but smile at the spiderwebs in the corner.

"Good evening Phantomhive, Seraphina, Layla," Claude said as he opened the door "we have been waiting Eagerly for your arrival," He continued with a gleam in his eye as he looked at me "please come this way, the young lord will be with you in a moment." and with that my spider vanished leaving us to stare around ourselves in wonder.

"This place is incredible," I sighed breathlessly "Though I feel like it needs something more."

"Like what?" Layla asked me giving me a funny look I mean it almost felt like she was testing me

"Well, I don't know just… more." I said confused "And what's with that look, Layla?"

"Oh, nothing I was just wondering what improvements you might suggest while we are here,"

"Oooh think he would listen to me?"

"Think who would listen to you about what?" Alois demanded as he entered obviously trying to look dramatic though failing miserably,

"Oh, Seraphina here was just saying that this place was breathtaking, but it needed something like more to make it the best it could be,"

"What? You come into my home, and the first thing you say is that it needs improvement?! That it could do better?!" he exclaimed outraged

"No no no I didn't mean it like that at all!" I tried to say shooting Layla a glare. Why does she have to be a fox demon? A cunning trickster? I mean all the things they could be this has to be the most annoying.

"But that's how it came across," he continued

"But that's not what I meant, I simply meant that I would really enjoy sprucing this place up and redecorating with you, like wouldn't that be fun?" I said hoping we weren't about to get thrown out on the street

"I must admit.. That would be rather enjoyable.." Alois said with a tilt of his head "alright we can do that shortly but first the tour!" he said as he spun on his heel and started off towards the dining room,

"Not exactly the best move," Claude whispered in my ear as he slipped in behind me

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will— Later," I added as I caught a side glance from Layla "remember we can't let the humans know,"

"Right... I suppose that is true," he said as he reluctantly sped up to walk just behind Alois I glanced at Layla who in reply nodded and mouthed 'proud of you,'

"And this is the sitting room," Alois said with a flourish as we entered yet another room shit this place was big.

"Alois?" I called "Do you know who wore that armour over there?" I asked pointing a very feminine suit of black and silver armour in the corner

"Oh, that? I don't really know, just that it is super old and it has sat in that corner for years,"

"Oh well I really like it," I said studying the threads of silver and some sort of purple metal swimming through it "In fact, I feel like I have seen it before.." I continued running my finger around a large amethyst embedded in the chest piece.

"Oh yeah there is a sword that goes with it, I know it starts with an L I think it's called… Luna?... No wait...Lupa?….no that's not it either…"

"Lupin…" I breathed as the name popped into my head,

"That's it!" Alois cried as he snapped his fingers,

"How did you know that?" Layla asked me searching my eyes,

"Oh, I don't really know it just kinda well… I just knew I guess...Is that a bad thing?"

"No of course not! Why would it be a bad thing?" she exclaimed with a shifty look in her eyes. Something was up. There was definitely something she wasn't telling me here, and it couldn't be good.

"I— I don't really know. I just feel like something bad happened involving that sword…"

"Well do you want to see it?" Alois asked breaking the silence that followed

"Yeah."

"Okay well it's this way," Alois said leading us to the formal living room.

We walked down a hallway and into the room. I spotted it immediately. It sat in a glass case on the mantelpiece of the grand fireplace. Crafted from true silver the blade shone a radiant white in the sunlight that streamed through the open window. A large amethyst set into the cross guard sparkled with such incredible depth that I felt as though I would fall into the glimmering jewel. Studying the cross guard, I noticed the fine threads of silver, black and some sort of purple metal swimming through it similar to that of the armour I had seen. "May I touch it?" I asked reaching for the latch.

"Ha! You can try, but no one has ever been able to open it in— Wait, WHAT?!" Alois exclaimed as the latch slid back comfortably and I took the sword in my hands.

"Beautiful…" I breathed as I held it "perfectly balanced and light… but that blade is deadly sharp…" rolling the blade in my hand I gazed at the pommel it was a snarling wolf head. I felt it's gaze pierce my Soul when suddenly I heard something,

"Seraphina… Remember…" the voice was smooth, soothing and deep perhaps that of a man. The room seemed to spin around me as the decor in the house shifted and changed, warping into a different time.

 _Hell, I was in hell, in battle wearing a black suit of armour and carrying a black sword with a true silver blade. Fighting, other Demons. I swung the sword expertly at a demon and with one swift swipe it was dead. I turned behind me and witnessed a demon stab another blonde demon with a katana, that impaled right through the blonde muscular form. "No!" I screamed..._

 _I stood in front of the blazing fire in the formal living room. The night was cold and wet. Water run down the windows making it almost impossible to see out onto the estate. I brushed at the full skirt of my deep red dress. The dress had a low cut queen Anne neckline and was tailored to fit me perfectly, with a tight bodice and a full skirt, decorated with intricate black piping and lace. I heard the front doors to the manor open and a wave of cold air wash through my home. I walked briskly towards the grand entrance and was overcome with joy at what I saw… "Hamish!" I exclaimed in glee as the blonde man walked through the door, drenched in water from the storm, "Oh thank goodness you are home," I said wrapping my arms around his neck despite getting wet._

 _"I'll always come home my love," He said wrapping his strong, wet arms around my slim waist._

 _"I was beginning to think that you had fallen victim to the storm," I said, leaning back slightly to look in my husband's eyes. His beautiful blue eyes._

 _"No storm will claim the life of a Trancy," He said. "I have something for you," He continued, letting go of me and turning to our butler behind him. "Close your eyes," He said holding something behind his back. I allowed my eyelids to close doing as I was told. Hamish took one of my hands in his and wrapped it around a cold round item. He let go and took a step back. "You can open your eyes now," he said._

 _I did as I was instructed and looked at the item in my hands, a sword. The handle was black metal with a giant purple jewel set in the centre of the cross guard._

"Seraphina," Claude said, holding me in my arms as Layla and Alois looked on from above us. "Are you okay?" He asked Alois looked slightly concerned, and Layla gave me an expectant look.

"I-I'm fine," I said shakily,

"Claude take her to her room to lay down, and bring her some tea and something chocolatey." Alois ordered, Claude was reluctant to move as he didn't wish to hurt me, "Now!"


	4. Chapter 3: A Small Problem

**Alois' Pov,**

The girls had arrived a few days ago, and Seraphina had fully recovered from whatever happened when she came. We were all sitting in the main sitting room. I walked in and noticed they seemed very awkward and thought that their clothes were let's say not as clean as they once were "Claude" I said snapping my fingers "Coat, Now. We're going out,"

"Yes your Highness," Claude said bowing before his master, retrieving the coat and glaring at Seraphina who was wearing an innocent expression. Layla turned to me with a question in her eyes her head tilted slightly. "Shopping. What else?" I said before snapping my fingers and turning to the door "come on, are you coming or not?"

Seraphina bolted upright and appeared beside me almost instantly tugging me by the sleeve towards the carriage pulled by two snowy white greys.

"I'm coming are you?" She said with a winning smile.

I couldn't help but notice that Seraphina was sitting on the edge of her seat, when we finally arrived in London she bolted out of the carriage and jumped up and down in anticipation. I had to laugh at that,

"What?" She asked still looking and sounding as eager as ever,

"No, It's nothing," I said getting myself together. I could feel Claude smirking from behind me but choose to ignore it, "Alright where to ladies?" I asked as Layla appeared beside Seraphina.

"Umm… Well, I don't know my way around here very well," Seraphina said sheepishly,

"What my sister means to say is, It's been a while since we've been into the 'shopping district' of London," Seraphina looked over to Layla sheepishly,

"Okay. So I know a few places, I don't get to shop with girls very often, I'm stuck with this lameo," I said pointing my thumb towards Claude whom still stood behind me. Seraphina burst out laughing at that,

"Sorry, that was improper of me," she apologised still giggling behind her hand. I shook my head slightly leading the girls to the first shop.

The sign posted outside the small shop read Hatton's Boutique. I loved this place Ciel's betrothed Lizzie, and I shop here all the time. I gazed at Seraphina behind me who appeared to be about to burst with joy and excitement

"Oh hurry up Alois," She said bundling me through the door before stopping dead staring around her in wonder. With a squeal, she leapt away from us towards a row of elegant dresses hanging along one wall. "Alois! Look at this one! Isn't it amazing?" She called pointing at a black, white and purple dress, I had to agree it was a lovely dress much less cutesy than what Lizzy would have picked and so, of course, I loved it. Coming to stand beside her I admired the bodice adorned with small silver and purple threads as I gently took it off the hook.

"Go on you know you want to try it, I can get it for you if you would like, I am in a generous mood today so anything you want you can have." I smiled as I handed her the dress

With a bounce, Seraphina skipped to the changing rooms as I went off to look for more.

By the time Seraphina had finished changing I had selected an enormous pile of clothing which of course I had made Claude hold for me cause I mean fuck carrying things yourself when you can make a demon hold it for you.

"What do ya think?" Seraphina called to me

Turning I gasped and mock fainted into Claude's arms

"Save me, Claude! It is too beautiful," I cried

Beaming Seraphina started to spin in crazed circles her golden hair flowing behind her

"You like then?" She said as she stumbled around

"Ha you spun too much," I said with a laugh "I bet you can't run in a straight line now!"

"Watch me," She said as she took off in a staggering rush

"Oh no you don't," Layla said dropping what she was carrying to scoop her up before she hurt herself

"Put me down!" Seraphina shrieked wriggling in a vain attempt to escape her grasp

"Nope people are staring at—"

"I don't give a fuck! I have no shame you should know this by now," she cried

"Nope."

"Okay well then I'm just gonna sit here, and you will have to carry me everywhere Layla."

"I'm cool with that, you can't hurt anybody If I'm holding you," Layla replied casually as Seraphina snuggled into her arms

"Well, I am not changing so…."

"Okay Okay, I got it," Layla said as she switched Seraphina to one arm to get some coins out of her pouch

"Hey! I said I would pay!" I cried as Layla handed the money to the shopkeeper

"Oh nah, it's all good I got it."

"How do you have that money anyway?"

"Oh… Ciel gave me some to spend…"

"That son of a bitch! I said I would pay and he goes and shows me up! Oh, I will get him for this…"

"No no no no no no He gave it to me when I first arrived, well before we went to your place It was just a little bit of spending money for if we ever needed it."

"Well you don't need it cause I said I would pay, so take this and don't try to give it back to me okay?" I said tossing a handful of coins to her, considerably more than what Ciel had given her.

"Oh, Alois! I can't accept this it's way too much!" she complained, "look I will keep what I paid but take the rest back."

"Layla shut the fuck up and take the money." Seraphina cried in exasperation

"But—"

"No but's, just fucking take it."

"Fine." She replied with a sigh "Oh Alois I didn't mean it as an insult by the way I am just not used to people being so generous."

"I never thought you did so don't worry about it. But anyway… Claude buy my stuff and let's go we have around half a dozen shops left to go, and I believe that after we have our clothes we need to purchase some new furniture, so we can re-decorate right?" I said with a smile while looking at Seraphina who was smiling from her position in Layla's arms

"Right you got it, Claude? Then let's go!" I said leaning over to the carriage without waiting for his reply.

 **Claude's Pov,**

Once we were finally done shopping, I found myself carrying around forty different bags of clothes and other things I had no interest in plus we had ordered a whole raft of different furnishings which will be delivered within the week. Seraphina and Alois were trying on new outfits as I readied the carriage, as I stepped out the door I realised that Layla had followed me out allowing us time to 'chat' before the others returned seeking the second opinion that would undoubtedly be completely unnecessary.

"So I assume that the humans don't know that Yourself and Seraphina are demons," I said glancing over my shoulder at Layla.

"No, So you will keep that to yourself. I don't imagine Seraphina would be very impressed if you let that slip." She warned her eyes fixed on mine.

"No, I don't imagine she would be,"

Layla looked at me with one eyebrow raised slightly,

"Meaning you'll have to watch where you scent mark her," Layla continued turning her head to face where she was going once more. Very accurate, I thought to myself.

The carriage was a few meters away now as I walked briskly to its side and held the door open for Highness and the 'ladies' if I'm honest with myself Seraphina and the highness would probably fall asleep on the way back to the manor. I thought as I loaded the now numerous bags and packages into the storage compartment under my seat before climbing aboard myself and set the two horses trotting on the bit down the winding road back to the manor.

We were not far from the manor when Layla opened the window between us. I peered behind me only to confirm my suspicions. What I saw was Seraphina lying on top of Alois both of them soundly asleep. "I figured you'd wanna see this," Layla spoke as I laughed to myself lightly turning back to the road.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I asked as Layla shifted in her seat,

"I don't know can you?" she joked before smiling and speaking again, "Of course you can,"

"Why is it you still do everything for Seraphina? She's a demon now you don't have to run around after her anymore,"

I could feel Layla's eyes burning into my skull as she glared at me, I knew I had overstepped my bounds, but before I could apologise she slammed the window shut on my ear with a snarl

"Know your place bug."

{Time skip brought to you by Shadow's Laziness (and the chapter getting too long)}

The young master had gone to bed about an hour earlier, and Layla had retired to her room mere minutes ago. Seraphina and I lay in the grass just inside the estate boundaries,

"So... Long time no see." She said her purple demonic eyes illuminating the night like the stars above us.

"I missed you," I whispered as Seraphina shuffled closer to me, staring at the sky. It wasn't long before my mind began to wander to more important things. I opened my mouth to speak, but Seraphina beat me to it.

"You know Claude, I can't help but notice. I haven't been sent marked in a while," Is she a telepath?, I questioned myself.

"No, that you haven't. I guess we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Seraphina turned her head to face me. Lust filled her eyes as they locked with mine. I felt my hungry demonic side take over as she looked at me. My eyes glowed their demonic fuchsia and had an equal amount of lust in them if not more.

I took her hand in mine, rolling above her and forcing it above her head. Sliding my hand down her long arm I felt it extend. Her bust became bigger, waist smaller and hips rounder. I looked into her eyes as she aged her human form for about eight years to be closer to the age of mine. Her lips parted slightly before she spoke,

"I suppose I can let you take control this one time." those words and those words alone sent me over the edge

I wanted her, and I wanted her now.

 **Lizzy's Pov,**

I sat daydreaming in my room at Milford Manor when I heard a knock at the door, I picked myself up and as daintily and gracefully as I could manage I descended the stairs towards the main entrance. I paused. Listened from around the corner. There was a cane clinking along the hall towards me, the listening closer I heard the short strides they must have very short legs I thought to myself discarding such thoughts with a shake of my head. I gathered the hem of my dress and strode around the corner and my breath caught in my throat "Ciel!" I cried throwing my arms around him abandoning all sense of dignity, "Why are you here? You never come to visit me, oh it doesn't matter you're here now, and that's all that matters. Come on I want to show you somethi—"

"Lizzy that's not why I'm here,"

"What? Oh ok then are you here on official business?" I glanced around realising he didn't have his butler Sebastian shadowing him as usual, "and where's Sebastian? Ciel, what's going on?"

" I will explain soon come with me I need to talk with you," He looked around looking unusually shifty, "come with me." He turned and led her by the hand towards a sheltered off area in the garden surrounded by leafy green trees, flowers speckled the ground, and brilliant pink flowers burst through the undergrowth. I sighed looking around it was beautiful this time of year then I noticed there was another small girl on a low branch sitting with one hand on the tree trunk and her legs crossed I gasped she was gorgeous. Her hair was a golden blond that caught the early evening light and fell in long curls tied with black ribbons just above her waist with a sweeping side fringe shadowing her left eye. She wore a long black and white flowing dress with an intricate silver pattern on the front of the bodice, adorable shiny black heels adorned with bows graced her slender feet. She also had a long, fluffy, cream coat she wore open at the front, and it sailed behind her as she slid off the branch where Ciel caught her in his arms and gently lowered her to the ground,

And I Thought I was pretty, but Ciel never did that for me I thought to myself

"Lizzy I want you to meet Seraphina," he said gesturing to the beautiful blonde,

"A Pleasure," I said curtsying and bowing my head, but when I looked up Seraphina raised an eyebrow at me, and Ciel, my very own betrothed smirked at me he really smirked at me,

"Lizzy, I came here today because you seem to be under the delusions that I love you—"

"Ciel?! How could you say that?! Of course, I love you! You are my betrothed, and I Have always loved you! I loved you since—" Ciel held up his hand, his eyes cold and I felt my whole world, my very soul tear apart at his next words,

"Lizzy, I do not love you. I think of you as nothing more than a cousin, but with the way you have obsessed over me I no longer know how I feel about you, or if I feel anything for you at all but honestly lately I have thought you are the most annoying little brat the devil could have sent me."

Tears rolled freely from my eyes as Ciel turned back to the smug bitch in the corner wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close, closing his eyes he kissed her with all the passion of a lion.

"Ceil please!" I begged down on my knees

The blond bitch opened one eye pausing to sneer at me

"Ugh stop it you little shit you're ruining our moment, and by the way crying makes your face look ugly, but then it was already ugly to start with so let's just say right now you don't really rival the beauty of well, me." That was it, That was what broke me, I got up and ran towards the manor but felt a firm grip snatch at my wrist, turning I tried to wrench my arm free, but to no avail, the bitch held fast. I tried to scream, but she covered my mouth with a surprisingly strong grip

"Now, now we can't have you going around telling everybody about us can we?"

"Wolfy let her speak, just don't let her raise the alarm," Ciel said walking up behind them his cane clacking up along the path,"

"Ciel please why are you doing this?"

"Well I don't love you, I love my little she-wolf and seeing as we are betrothed well let's just say I can't have you shouting it from the rooftops,"

" I won't tell anyone I swear just, please let me go…" I stared at my feet defeated "if you can give me a moment to compose myself then no one will know anything. I know I can be a bit ditzy and over the top sometimes… but I can change that I can stop being a... umm…"

"Oh shut up it's no wonder Ciel doesn't even like you, I mean you're so stupid, did you even stop to think about what you are saying? If you suddenly change who you are people will notice we will be under suspicion, and then the whole world will know about us."

"Hmmm your right wolfy, I say we cut the problem off at the source," Ciel said with a sinister smile.

" I like where you are going with this my lil' kitty,"

"Ciel wait, what do you mean cut the problem off at the source? Wait, you don't mean… oh no."

I wrenched my hand out of Seraphina's grip and made a run for it. I knew that if I went to the Manor, they would find me easy as pie. So I ran into the bush weaving through the labyrinth-like trails crossing through rivers, between tracks and thick undergrowth. What I thought was in the clear when a snarling blonde wolf with purple eyes leapt out of the scrub in front of me bowling me over snarling with an almost wicked smile when they did something that scared me out of my skin. They spoke. But then everything went black, the last thing I remember was those cold purple eyes staring into my very soul with an insatiable hunger before everything went black.


	5. Somewhere In A Parallel Universe 1

**Eyepatch Brat's Pov,**

I groaned when my brother Sebastian woke me for torture, I mean school, yeah school. The sunlight flooded the room as I rolled over burying my face in the pillow. My brother sighed as he left the room calling to me as he went "come on Ciel we have like ten minutes to get there, or we will be late, and you don't want to disappoint your boyfriend do you?"

"Fuck off Seb he's not my boyfriend!" I cried leaping out of bed and throwing on my uniform

"Oh yeah? You didn't tell him how you feel then?"

"Well things with you and Layla aren't any better are they?" I shot back at him

"Layla? Really? I'm not in love with Layla."

"And you're not blushing," I said rolling my eyes to the heavens.

"Whatever, get ready." He yelled, halfway down the hall by this point.

I waltzed into my ensuite bathroom brushing my teeth and hair. Then proceeding downstairs for breakfast. My brother always cooked, it was just what he did. He loved taking care of me, and sometimes it annoys me. Anyway, Sebastian entered bearing a tray of pancakes for the both of us. I gratefully ate them I was starving.

Sebastian glanced at the clock and groaned. I finished my breakfast as he began to speak, "We'd best be off," He started taking my plate, "Or we'll be late, Again."

"Yeah, Yeah alright," I said making my way up the stairs to grab my things.

We arrived at the gym late as usual Sebby strolling in behind me like he owns the place while I sheepishly slunk towards Alois but as usual, I wasn't fast enough nor was Sebs, but then he doesn't care about what people think of him these days, well everyone except Layla.

"Ciel, Sebastian!" Mr Claman roared " I know that this is a combined class and you both start at different times but this becoming a deliberate act of disobedience and it must stop. Should this continue, I will have to take extreme actions to prevent this occurring in future."

"Ahh sorry sir, what can I say? Lil' bro just loves his bed a bit too much," Seb said nonchalantly as the class burst into fits of laughter, I felt my cheeks redden when I realised Alois was laughing with them,

"I, Uh… I mean.. Sir you see…" I stuttered glancing around for an escape why did Sebastian have to put me in situations like this? I thought,

"Ciel Phantomhive I hope for your sake that you have an excuse, but from your reaction, I would have to guess that your brother was spot on. But never matter I will deal with you later, we have delayed the class long enough, take a seat but I warn you should this happen again… well, let's say I wouldn't like to be you at that point in time."

"Yes Sir," I said meekly as I shuffled to my place on the bench beside Alois.

The teacher droned on and on, I heard Seraphina sigh. I'd known her since year 7, we've been in the same class since, The Top one. Our P.E class was the three top classes in the senior school, 11Yn us, 12Cw Claude and Alois, and 13Bk Sebastian and Layla. Any way Seraphina sighed and leaned on her boyfriend, Claude,

"I'm bored," She whispered,

"Wanna see what base we can get to before the teacher notices?" Claude responded his voice purring slightly,

"What's our record?" She asked a low wolfish growl escaping her lips.

"2nd," Claude replied simply.

"Hm, We can beat that," This was a regular occurrence. Due to mutual disrespect of the teacher they often did this just to piss him off. Alois gagged and turned to me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I felt heat return to my cheeks as Sebastian nudged me slightly gesturing to Alois as if I didn't know he was there.

 **Screaming Vixon's Pov,**

I sighed quietly to myself as Mr Clayman rambled on explaining the rules as if we hadn't played dodgeball a million times before. I opted to ignore my sister and Claude's antics in the corner because well she's my sister and that's weird.

"Claude Faustus!" I watched as Claude moved from his position slightly over my sister. "that is the sixth time you have participated in sexual activities in my classroom, this is the final straw. Detention after school today!"

"Just quia non obtinuit ullum," Seraphina complained with a roll of her eyes, as everyone who spoke Latin laughed, So not many people.

English translation-Just because you never got any,

"What was that Miss Malveillant?"

"Who?" Seraphina asked mocking the teacher at the mispronunciation of our name.

"Seraphina care to repeat that in English?!" Mr Claman repeated beginning to get fed up.

"Okay, Who?" She replied Claude snickered "And technically this is the gym, not your classroom,"

"I'm warning you if you do not shut up right now you will be joining Mr Faustus in detention,"

A hushed murmur circulated the gym "he told her to shut up," I heard one person say,

"Oooh he's gonna get in trouble," said another.

"Ok well then we can finish what we started," She said smugly.

"Oh for god's sake Seraphina you won't be together!" Mr Clayman yelled

"What do you mean? Of course, we're together how thick are you? I mean just use your eyes and look at us, how could we not be together?"

"Umm… Excuse me, sir? We are already…10 minutes behind schedule, can we please start? You can deal with my sister after class," I said glaring at Seraphina who turned her back on me with an audible "Harrumph,"

"Right, but because of these two's antics, we shall be going boys versus girls. I want girls on this side and boys on the far side," Mr Clayman said gesturing to either side of himself, no one moved "Now!" he shouted, and everyone sprang into action I grabbed Seraphina as she started towards the boy's team and dragged her towards our end.

"Look, if you go over to the boy's team you'll just get in more shit than you already are ok? And besides, if you stay here, you will get to throw balls at Claude,"

"well I prefer it when he throws balls at me," She said with a mischievous tone "Preferably his, but you know whatever works,"

"Seraphina, I'm telling you now because I know you won't listen to anyone else, but these school flings never work out, you might want it to but trust me this will only end in tears just please call it off while you still can,"

"Pfft what would you know? You don't feel the way I do for anyone, you have never even kissed a guy, I mean you have never even had a crush!"

Oh, Seraphina that's where you're wrong I thought as I watched her stalk away and lie behind the start line on her belly.

"Alright everyone was listening as I Explained the rules correct? And if you weren't well then too bad." Mr Clayman said after he had laid the dodgeballs out in a line, He did a quick head count of either team and turning to the boys team said in what we call his 'Army Voice' "Right boys I need one of you missable lot to join the ladies team do we have any volunteers?"

"I'll go, Sir," Alois said raising his hand

"Well Hurry Up Boy!" Mr Clayman cried as when he realised Alois was talking to Ciel who was giving Alois a betrayed glare.

"Oh uh sorry Sir!" Alois said as he trotted over to the girl's team and lay down beside Seraphina.

"Right, Now if we are quite done fluffing around then let's get started," He clapped his hands once and strode off the court and turned around watching each team with a disapproving stare "well are we gonna play or just lie there all day? Go!" I leapt forward along with everyone else Alois started running along the line flicking all the balls into our territory but Sebastian was doing the same, and soon we had just as many balls as the boy's team. I grabbed a big blue ball and chucked it as hard as I could into the mass of males hoping that it would hit something and a few moments later an argument erupted over whether a boy named George had been hit

"It hit him above the shoulders!" Cried a small boy

"No! It hit him on the shoulders," Shouted Seraphina " I saw it Layla was the first to throw!"

"George you're out, get off the court boy," Mr Clayman said with a roll of the eyes "And why did you all stop?!" I leapt out of the way as a green ball hurtled past my face and threw a yellow ball at Sebastian, but he saw it coming and leapt out of the way knocking over a string of players in a domino effect. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, the girls threw a tremendous volley of balls into the throng and a stream of boys left to join George in the out-line, looking back at our line a realised we had nearly half the amount out as the boys did. But looking back was a big mistake as a red ball hit me square in the face.

"Yes!" I heard Claude cry. Nursing my face, I ran to the back of the throng

"Hey! They hit her in the face he should be disqualified!" Seraphina shouted

"That not how to works!" Claude retaliated

"Well, I'm gonna kill you, Claude!" Seraphina screamed lobbing a ball at him which also hit him in the face. "Ha, I win!"

"Oh no, you don't Bitch!" Claude cried with a laugh,

"Claude! None of that language in my Gym!" Mr Clayman shouted in his army voice

"Sorry, Sir! Got a bit caught up in the game!" He yelled as he lobbed another ball in Seraphina's general direction. Grabbing the ball, He just threw after it hit the ground I leapt back into the fray chucking it into the chest of a fat kid called Alex. Ciel hesitated before throwing the ball when he realised he would hit Alois and switched target to hit Sammy and she stalked off to our line. This too and fro continued for a while and eventually the only people left on the court were Me Seraphina, Alois, Claude, Ciel and Sebastian. Looking around at my remaining team members I gave them a small nod and chucked a ball as hard as I could into Ciel's chest catching him off guard and sending him toppling over onto the shiny wooden floor. With a flick of his wrist threw the ball he was holding onto the floor with a resounding smack and stalked off to join the line of boys in the corner where he was greeted with high fives and pats on the back. Claude picked up the ball he dropped and threw it at me but when I dodged it flew into Alois' legs and with a very girly scream he ran over to the girls line leaving Seraphina and me alone to face The Spider and The Raven.

"Alright Claude I'll aim for the legs," Sebastian said in a low whisper.

"Yep you go for legs I will go for the chest, Layla first," Claude said.

"Oh crap!" I screamed as balls were hurled at me in a constant stream I leapt and dodged as best as I could but never had time to throw any back at them and sooner than I would have liked I was hit and had to leave Seraphina alone to face Sebastian and Claude

"Avenge me, sister!" I called as I ran lightly over to our line one hand extended towards Seraphina.

"I will avenge you! I shall slay the Spider!"

"Don't forget the Raven!"

"You got it!"

She ran over to her stash of balls in the corner and reached down to grab a purple one when Sebastian lobbed a ball hitting her on her hand. Looking down at it Seraphina let out a bone-chilling scream "SEBASTIAN! YOU CUNT! YOU BROKE IT!" Seraphina screamed

Claude's face suddenly went white, I took a step back, Ciel gasped, Alois looked as though he would faint with terror and Sebastian stared in horror at the spider ring sitting on Seraphina's ring finger. One of the front legs was broken.

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God….. OH MY FUCKING GOD" Alois cried as Claude ran over and threw himself on the floor searching desperately for the severed limb as if it were his own,

"IT'S OKAY I FOUND IT!" Claude yelled holding a small pure silver leg in triumphantly above his head.

"No Claude! It's Not alright it's Fucking Broken! You gave me this for my 14th birthday! It's my most prized possession. You gave it to me! That's why I love it so much, Claude! Now Sebastian Broke It! I Hate You, Sebastian!"

I ran over and gave her a hug and glared at Sebastian who still stood in the corner looking like a ghost.

"Claude Fix It," I hissed between gritted teeth,

"I can't I got it made special when I went to Paris,"

"Well get another!" I said instantly regretting it,

"NO!" Seraphina screamed scuttling away from me "You can't replace it! It's Special!"

"Here give it to me I will Take it home and fix it, okay?"

"Okay…" She whimpered passing the broken ring to Claude who put it in a small ziplock bag and went into the change rooms to stash it.

"Alright…" Mr Clayman said sounding as though what had just happened was the strangest thing he had seen all day, but we all know that's a lie he looked at his watch casually "right well everyone it's time to go get changed remember we have assembly now so be smart about it,"

[Time skip brought to you by the vixen herself]

I was walking home with my sister when I realised something.

"Seraphina?"

"Yeah?"

"You never went to detention,"

"Oh well, I saw a poster on my way and decided that I needed to practise and that it was a better use of my time so… I…. You know…."

"Ditched?"

"Yeah… but also…. I stole a poster."

"SERAPHINA!"

"What? It's just a poster!"

"IT'S STILL THEFT!"

"Pfft no one will know, and besides it's just a small one, and I needed it."

"What was it about?..." I said with a sigh

"A singing competition," She said with a smile " I am going with Claude, Ciel is going with Alois and…. I entered you with Sebastian,"

"You what—"

"I wanted to!"

"SERAPHINA THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON!"

"Come on you have never dated a guy, and Sebastian has a massive crush on you,"

"Pfft no he doesn't," I said with a wave of my hand

"Honey you must be blind if you don't see it,"

"You're imagining things,"

"Even if I am you two would be so cute!"

"Seraphina I don't feel anything for him!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Seraphina look. I know you're trying to help me, but I'm hap—,"

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE I DON'T FUCKING CARE I WILL GET YOU TWO TOGETHER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Seraphina cried before running ahead leaving me in stunned silence.


	6. Chapter 4: Suspect

**Sebastian's Pov,**

I heard a knock at the door great looks like I won't be able to finish polishing the dining room floor today, sighing, I got up off the floor and cleaned the polish from my hands. I cleared away my cleaning things and quickly ran over to the door my feet making no sound as they hurried over the freshly waxed flooring At least it has had time to dry I thought with a grimace I heard the second rap on the door more insistent this time. "Forgive me for the delay, we were not expecting you today," I said swinging the door open with a bow

" I must speak with Earl Phantomhive immediately," said the investigator at the door

"I'm afraid my master has a full schedule this morning. But if you would like I can arrange for you to meet with him in two days time."

" I can not do that I must see the earl now I understand he is busy, but I can not allow him to see anyone else or do anything until I see him, you understand, do you not? This is a matter of the utmost urgency and importance,"

"Of course. Please take a seat." I gestured to a pair of cushioned chairs sitting just behind and beside the door along the wall. Bowing I then left the room and rushed to my master's study where I tapped on the door gently.

"Come in Sebastian," I smiled to myself it was always amazing how humans with such poorly developed ears can recognise a particular person's particular knock.

"Young Master, an investigator is awaiting your presence,"

"Send him away I do not need his advice to solve this case, and besides I have a fair idea of exactly what has happened," Ciel said chewing the end of his pen a bit and staring down at a sheet of paper covered in various sketches of a building in east London

"He says it is a matter of utmost urgency and importance,"

"I'm busy."

"I really think you should see him, master,"

"Look Sebastian." Ciel said putting down his pen and locking his fingers together "If you really believe it is that important I will go but If it is not as urgent as he says I want you to discreetly and politely ask him to leave,"

"Of course M'lord,"

"My master will see you now," I said to the investigator "Please follow me," I led him to Ciel's study and stepped inside

"Welcome, please sit," Ciel said gesturing to the chair by his massive desk, and I took my place behind Ciel and off to his left

"Now tell me why it is that you have interrupted my day,"

"A person you know has suddenly disappeared,"

"And you need information?"

"No."

"No? Well, then I'm a suspect?"

"No." The investigator said growing uncomfortable

"Then you want me to help you solve the case. You should know as well as any that those who know the victim can not assist in the investigation."

"I am well aware of that, but that is not why I'm here. Ciel Phantomhive you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Elizabeth Milford."

 **Ciel's Pov,**

"Excuse me, but that's impossible. I haven't seen Miss Elizabeth since last week," I started but was interrupted by the investigator.

"We have sufficient evidence to prove it was you,"

"What evidence?"

"I'm afraid I can not tell you that,"

"You have accused me of kidnapping my betrothed! I have a right to know why!" I shouted standing up forward on the desk

"You were seen acting suspiciously at the time of the kidnapping at Milford Manor,"

"I haven't been there in months!"

"Some witnesses saw you there."

"What time did this incident occur?"

"3:00 pm yesterday afternoon,"

"Sebastian, what was I doing at that time?"

"You were meeting with the Baron Arald about the production of the new Funtom cat toy,"

"See? I have an alibi. Confirm with Baron Arald if you must, but I'm telling you I am innocent."

"Do you have any personal relations with the Baron in question?"

"No."

"Well we have multiple witnesses who claim you were at Milford Manor, It's one witness against three,"

"Who were these witnesses?"

"Elizabeth Milford's personal servants." I burst out laughing at this very bold claim

"You take the word of servants over the word of a Baron! Oh, investigator, you are getting sloppy." I said turning to face the window

"I beg your pardon?!"

"It's simple really; someone was obviously impersonating me to put me under suspicion."

"You say it's obvious? I do not see how it is, please explain."

"You said that I was acting suspiciously at Milford Manor?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Do you know when I was last at Milford Manor?"

"You were there at 3:00 pm yesterday afternoon."

"No other than that," I said with a wave of my hand turning back to him

"I do not see how this is relevant."

"The truth is that I have not been there in months if you were listening to me and took note you would know that," I smirked

"Oh.. uh right," The investigator fumbled around in his bag and produced a notebook and pen

"And we don't have the word of the Baron yet Phantomhive."

"Yes I got that, but you can confirm that when you leave. You should be concentrating on gathering information from the accused, before confirming it."

"Get to your point,"

"My point is that if I was visiting my betrothed. Why would I be acting suspiciously?"

"Because you were going to kidnap the victim."

"Why would I kidnap someone who I can see whenever I want?"

"Because you wanted her to yourself."

"Why?"

"Because you want to keep her to yourself…" The inspector shuffled his feet nervously

" I will repeat that. Why would I be jealous? Why would I want her to myself? Who would I be jealous of?!" I cried losing my temper with this ignorant and careless excuse of an inspector.

" I DON'T KNOW! WHY WOULD YOU BE?! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Hmph, didn't think so. Sebastian this is a waste of my time." I said turning away and walking to the door.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Where are you going!?"

I turned and glared at the sorry excuse that stood before me

"Where do you think? I'm going to find Lizzy!"

 **Layla's Pov,**

I could hear a lot of commotion coming from Ciel's study. I couldn't understand a lot of what was said That's one of the many flaws of this form, I thought to myself you have terrible hearing, But I did manage to pick out a few words like Accused, kidnapping, Elizabeth and betrothed then it all clicked into place as Ciel came storming out of his study.

"Where do you think? I'm going to find Lizzy!" Oh, no…. He has a betrothed… Seraphina is not going to like this…

"Layla?! Why are you here?! You are supposed to be with Alois?!"

"Oh I was just forgot something, and you know I don't want Claude going through my shit….and I heard a bit of commotion so I thought I would see if I could help with anything…" I said sheepishly

"Oh right, I see," He said his eyes softening "Sorry I yelled at you like that I wasn't expecting you to be there is all, and no sorry I don't think you can help with this,"

"Well, what happened? I think you will find I can be pretty useful, Just as useful as your butler there I'm sure, if not more," I said as Ciel smirked a little

"Oh I think Sebastian can do a little more than you can, he has saved my life many times."

"Really?" I said faking surprise. Oh, of course, he has you twit, he is a demon he will do anything to keep his possessions safe.

"Oh yes many times, but I can not talk about that now," He said tilting his head back towards the man standing in his study "Sebastian, please escort this man out,"

"Of course master," Sebastian then left tailed by a tall man who was very obviously trying to look dignified

"So what was that about?"

"Hmmm, I don't know if you really want to know."

"Oh no please tell me I can handle more than you might think, my sister? Not so much. But Me? I can handle a lot,"

"Well alright, come with me." He said walking over to his room

"Don't you want to talk in your study?"

"My room is fine; My study is more for work anyway,"

"Oh right," I said, and silence remained until we reached Ciel's room and he flopped down on his bed.

"Oh lord, you have no idea how good it feels to relax after all that arguing and looking like I actually care about all these issues I've been dealing with today, well I mean there is one I do care about, but that's different,"

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Well, It's my fiance, she has been kidnapped."

"Oh My God… Ciel are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine but that's not the worst of it, the worst part is I am accused of being her kidnapper,"

"Ciel…. You didn't right?"

"Of Course Not! They are confirming my alibi, but if they think it doesn't hold up, then they will arrest me."

"Ciel! That's Terrible!"

"Yeah I know, but I know where I was at the time, and it wasn't Milford Manor,"

"What will you do if they arrest you? I mean if you know you didn't kidnap… What was their name again?"

"Lizzie"

"Right Lizzie, If you didn't Kidnap her, then you have to find out who did right?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. But not much I can do from prison."

"Well…" I said hesitating "If you need me too I could bust you out…"

"What?!"

"Sorry! I shouldn't have said that,"

"No no no It's alright, but if you know how to get out, then please tell me,"

"Oh… well If I told you then I wouldn't be able to come to the rescue would I?"

"Well I guess not, but please if I do end up going to prison I would be very grateful if you could get me out of there, I need to find Lizzie,"

"Oh yeah sure, just wait there, and I will come at some stage and bust you out,"'

"Thanks, Layla but Sebastian will be rather annoyed now that we have fallen so far behind schedule today,"

"But you will find time to find Lizzie?"

"Of course," He said with a small smile.

 **Sebastian's Pov,**

It was two days since the investigator had come to question the Young Master when I heard another sharp rap on the door about time I thought to myself as I welcomed the Investigator back into the manor "Welcome Investigator, I trust you have confirmed my master's Alibi?"

" I can only talk with your master; You must understand if I told you then you may report it to Young Phantomhive,"

"Of course but please next time could you give us some warning before you arrive my master is in a meeting at the moment but if you would please wait here until my master is free, I could get you some tea if you would like, or perhaps some cake?"

"Yes that would be good, thank you,"

"Of course, please excuse me," five minutes later I returned with cake and herbal tea before disappearing to continue my daily chores.

 **Ciel's Pov,**

I heard Sebastian stroll up the stairs to my study with the investigator in tow and he opened the door admitting the investigator

"Please, right this way Sir,"

"Ciel Phantomhive,"

"Good evening, investigator, You have confirmed my alibi correct?" I said

"Well, Phantomhive." he said taking a seat and resting his head on his hands "we went to see Baron Arald, and we found that he too had no memory of being at the manor at the said time,"

"What?!"

"Investigator I can assure you he was here, confirm with Sebastian here or my servants if you must but he was here," I cried in indignation that cunt he framed me, he must have

" I am afraid that those close to you cannot confirm alibis as they can lie on your behalf, the same with servants,"

"That's preposterous, why would I kidnap my own betrothed?"

"You have asked me this already,"

"Answer it again then; I am telling you I am innocent,"

"Well, you may have a grudge,"

"What grudge? Tell me. Your argument is weak, investigator,"

"Ciel Phantomhive You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Elizabeth Milford,"

"Come now we have gone through this before, and you jumped to conclusions, have you even confirmed it is, in fact, a kidnapping? That she hasn't just gotten lost? She may have been attacked after I left! It would be the perfect way to frame me, in fact, did you investigate the Baron Arald? He would have had the motive to frame me as when he visited I declined his toy design and made adaptations when he had already spent a large sum of my money producing a toy which did not live up to Funtom standards so I took the money from his paycheck and he may be holding a grudge."

"Phantomhive we have already investigated this thoroughly. You are the only suspect who has the motive and opportunity to carry out the threat,"

"Okay let me ask you this one more time…" I said about to lose his temper sighing the investigator stood up "you were seen with a young woman who was very clearly not your betrothed Eliza—"

"What?! I most certainly have not been with another woman you insulting cunt!" I cried standing up and toppling my chair

"Ciel Phantomhive! You asked to hear what I believed, and your reaction only confirms it. But if I can continue?.."

"Yes, yes go on but don't you dare insult my Lizzy,"

"Right… Okay…."

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Uh yes, sir!" I watched as he flushed bright red when he realised how he had just addressed me

"As I was saying, you were seen with another woman. They were about your height…. Maybe slightly shorter with long blonde hair…. Anyway, you were seen holding this woman in a passionate embrace, we have confirmed that this woman was staying with you recently,"

"Wait. Do you mean Seraphina?"

"Yes, Seraphina Philippe we confirmed her identity with Alois Trancy and Layla Renarde,"

"Did Seraphina say that we were together?!"

"Ciel stop, please allow me to continue! As I was saying…. You were seen with Seraphina Malveillant And being a Phantomhive you cannot be seen to leave your betrothed for another woman so you decided to kidnap her and hide her away so everyone believes she has died because you could not kill them and have the blood of your betrothed on your hands,"

"You cunt…," I whispered under my breath starting to shake how could this happen to me?... Lizzie is gone, and I am blamed for kidnapping her, and now I am going to prison so I won't be able to assist on the investigation… but then Sebastian could always bust me out. No…. that's too obvious they would restrain him as well they are no fools they have seen his strength, but then Maybe Layla really could bust me out as she claims…. Yes they would not expect that in this day and age they would see her as nothing more than just a mere woman… heh, let's understand how that works out for you…. This is going to be interesting to see what she does….

"Well, I see you cannot be persuaded… very well take me away but let me say this I am innocent. I can expect a trial correct?"

" I am afraid, not Phantomhive, But I will say no more come now,"

So reluctantly I followed him, and as I stepped into the carriage cell and as I passed Sebastian I mouthed "get Layla" to show he got the message he gave me his typical Sebastian wink.

 **Layla's Pov,**

I sat alone in the garden at Alois' manor staring at plants and the odd songbird that flitted between the trees. It was amazing how after spending many lifetimes in hell how much you truly appreciate the splendour and magnificence of nature on earth. A raven flew over and landed a few feet away and stared at me, glancing around I quickly made my way over to them at least Seraphina Isn't around, or they would not last long down here, "Sebastian?" I called to them "come here, I think Seraphina is bored," I said as a look of alarm flashed across his little birdy features before he raced up into a tree turning into his human form once he found the highest branch that would support his weight,

"Is she around?" he called fearfully

"Pfft No of course not, she's cuddling up to her little bug," I said watching the little blonde wolf creep up behind the tree from the edge of my vision,

"Well that's better than her being here then, but I still don't really like that fact that she marks a demon of such pitiful ranking," he spat in disgust.

"Sebastian! You're the same rank as Claude!"

"Of course I know that you scavenger, but at least I don't pretend that Lucifer's right-hand loves me, because I think we all know that's not true, She just wants to prove to The Devil that she can love something more than herself,"

I watched in a state of shock, processing what had just been said when Seraphina in a fit of rage leapt up knocking the raven off his perch.

"You'd better watch your mouth bird," she snarled pinning him to the ground and taking his throat in her blonde muzzle. "You never know who might be listening," she said her voice low and rough, echoing around the garden as she panted with rage, Sebastian's blood began to fly across the freshly mown lawn as Seraphina started to shake him from side to side as she would a rabbit, deciding I should intervene before someone was killed, namely Sebastian. I stepped forward and tried to drag Seraphina off of the cringing bird she whipped around "What The Fuck Are You Doing?!" she spat "You Heard Him! He Damaged My Pride And Questioned My Love; It's My Right To Kill Him!"

"Yes I know, but you see if we kill him then we will be kicked out of the manor and then what? I don't think you will be welcomed here if you kill Ciel's butler, what's more, they will figure out we are demons! Then how will you see the spider?! Quite simply you won't" I responded a bit of heat working its way into my voice,

"Layla?..." Seraphina said with a rather knowing look on her face "You like Sebastian, don't you? That's why you won't side with me; You choose Him of all demons over me!"

"NO!" I exclaimed outraged at the very thought of it "He is a lowly piece of shit!, how could you think I feel anything for him at all, that is just disgusting,"

"Well, it's not, and if you don't hook up with him then I will make you because as your direct superior you have to do anything I ask of you, overruled only by one's master of course... Layla, I Order you to-"

"Layla! Get away quickly there is a wolf run! Claude! Go get her Claude!" I heard Alois cry before I was briskly swept off my feet and carried back into the Manor in Claude's arms,

"Layla? Are you okay?" Alois questioned "Can you imagine how bad it would look if I allowed one of my guests to fall prey to a petty wolf? It would be awful, tarnish the Trancy name and make that son of a bitch Phantomhive seem like a hero, taking in two stranded orphans only to have one killed by a Trancy!"

"Wait. Alois. I thought you liked Ciel? Aren't you meant to be friends? And are you saying that all you cared about was your reputation?! You didn't rescue me because you actually like me but because otherwise, it would make you look bad?"

"Well of course! Nothing is more important than a Trancy everybody knows that now Claude goes chase that ugly wolf away, kill it if you must but don't get any blood on you, just imagine that! A butler of Trancy covered in blood, ugh it is unspeakable! Now Claude, Away!"

 **Seraphina's Pov,**

"Seraphina, Calm please," Claude pleaded, standing atop the stairs.

"I will bite you, Hard," I said shifting back into my human form. Claude jumped from his position, landing next to me with ease.

"Is that a threat or a promise," he whispered dangerously in my ear,

"A promise," I said, My eyes shifting back to look at the man in front of me, the one who damaged my pride and questioned my love. He was losing a lot of blood and must be in an excruciating amount of pain. Alt,ough he'll never admit to that. An involuntary growl escaped my lips, making the bird flinch. However completely force of habit, I leapt forward seizing my opportunity to attack. Only to be stopped by My Spider grasping my wrists and pinning them behind me. Seeing as that didn't work, I came up with another plan. Pulling out of Claude's grip, I grew out my black claws. I tore through the flesh on my neck in a manner only a wolf could recreate. Falling back into Claude's arms I spoke, "Claude help the wolf got me," He held me bridal style in his arms, carrying me back into the manor.

"Good thinking," Claude praised, and he was correct. There's no way in hell that if a wolf did that to Sebastian, it didn't get to the young human. "Although, now I'm gonna get a beating from the blonde brat," He said, hopefully referring to Alois and not me.

As we entered the manor, I heard Alois gasp from atop the 'grand' staircase.

"Claude what happened to her?!" He exclaimed, rushing down the stairs.

"The wolf got to her before I could find her," he said shaking his head. The Pain of the injury I had caused finally set in as I cried out, startling My Lil' Spider.

"Claude careful with her," Alois said as he reached us.

"Yes, your Highness," Claude said like the obedient little arachnid he is. Every step he took felt like salt in a stab wound. Crimson blood stained my new black dress. I whimpered quietly as Claude moved me for Alois to see.

"Claude fix her,"

"I will do my best your highness,"

"You will do better than your best Claude, you failed. How can you be the butler of Trancy I mean you can't even protect my guest from a measly wolf, a wolf Claude, you are pathetic once you have taken care of Seraphina meet me back at my room, you must be punished for such a blunder."

"I'm sorry Your Highness…" Claude whimpered, as he turned away a tear fell free from his perfect lashes splashing gently onto my pale white skin.

"Claude?... Are you okay?" I asked as he laid me down on my feathered four poster

"I'm fine," Claude said through clenched teeth

"No babe, you're not. Come on lie down take a break; I'm sure Alois will be fine if you just sat here for a while."

"No. I know Alois better than you might think, he would just laugh at the fact I have emotions, call me weak, pathetic."

"Pfft, if you're weak then what is he? He's pathetic; he can't even keep this place running by himself,"

"But… he Can't know we are together… he doesn't even know what you are.." Claude sobbed his tears streaming down his face,

"Shhhh Claude, Alois can go fuck himself. And besides, he will find out eventually," I said patting the bed next to me, I felt my wound flare like a fire in hell as I did but gritting my teeth I pulled Claude closer and held him there as he cried gently before finally drifting into a deep slumber beside me.

 **Claude's Pov,**

I awoke next to the little she-wolf. Pillow damp with tears sighing I gazed at her face, even in sleep she was beautiful. A strand of her golden hair hung loosely over her face, sighing happily. I nuzzled my face into her neck and listened to her breathing. This is how it should be, just the two of us here I thought to myself as I was about to drift back into sleep, Alois! My eyes snapped open staring at the grandfather clock standing in the corner. I groaned it was already 1:00 pm well past my master's lunchtime careful not to disturb Seraphina. I untangled myself from her and slid out the door adjusting my coat, hair and wiped the moisture from my face. I went down the hall towards the kitchen and flashed together an excellent meal of fish on a sweet summer salad finished with a drizzle of lemony hollandaise sauce and topped with lemon slices, looking happily at my creation I whisked it away to the highnesses room. Tapping on his door, I sidled in announcing my arrival to the Earl

"I apologise for the delay your highness I—"

"Claude!" Alois cried knocking the platter from my hands "You fucking bastard! You missed my lunch! I can not believe how pathetic you are Claude! I bet even a butler as Terrible as Ciel's could do better than you Claude! First, a measly wolf attacks Seraphina, and now you miss my lunch! I need to punish you, Claude!" He screamed flipping a knife out from his sleeve before he rushed at me. Throwing my arm out I caught him and tossed him almost casually across the room.

"Now, now Highness there is no need for such brutality is there?"

"Yes, there is you useless piece of shit! Now, Claude, I command you to stay still and let me cut you! You need to remember this for the rest of you life Claude!" he rushed me again, eyes flashing I grabbed his wrist and wrenching the knife from his hands I pulled his face up close to mine

"No." I snarled "Alois you have gone too far you little brat, If I didn't have this contract sealing me to you I would kill you right here, right now, don't forget I am still a demon and demons live for blood." I growled through clenched teeth, releasing his wrist, with a dangerous smile I watched as he stared at me completely taken aback "Now, you have caused more than your fair share of trouble today, Look at the mess you've made of the meal I prepared for you," I snapped gesturing to the mess strewn across the room, "you have a way of making my life much harder than it needs to be Alois," I exclaimed as I cleaned

"You will address me as 'Your Highness' you cunt!" he cried attempting to slap me across the face

"Alois, I believe it is time for you to stop with this nonsense now," I said. Flicking his hand away, "I have work to do, and if you want something to eat, I am afraid you will need to make it yourself as said in our contract I am required to make four meals a day, breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert. Seeing as you ruined the lunch, I prepared, well let's let you have a go. But remember if you burn the house down, you have pissed me off, so I'm not going to come to your rescue," I called over my shoulder, but Alois in a fit of vanity threw himself onto my back and slashed the blade across the back of my neck before running away laughing,

"I win Claude I win!"

Sighing I dressed my wound and strolled back to Seraphina room.


	7. Chapter 5: Could've, Should've, Wouldn't

**Ciel's Pov,**

A jet black raven flew in as I slumped into the grimy corner of my cell. As it hopped closer I noticed some of its feathers were matted with blood.

"Sebastian, what happened?" I exclaimed leaping to my feet, what exactly could have injured him like that? I thought to myself as he shifted into his human form, looking down at me with an unreadable look in his crimson eyes.

"A simple complication M'lord please do not concern yourself with such trivial matters," he said.

"Let's go, Sebastian," I said getting up from my position in the corner.

"Oh but the view from here is so lovely Master, surely it is worth a night or two." My butler said as he peered out of my barred window into the extensive grounds of the holding facility.

"Sebastian I growled, Get me out of this dump, Now," I said placing more force into my words.

"What do you say?" he queried with a typical tilt of his head

"Sebastian," I said looking him dead in the eye "I command you, Take me home."

"But of course master, Your wish is my command," he said with a smile and a bow he scooped me into his arms and leapt through the hallways leaving a bloody mess splattered in his wake as we mowed down countless guards. In a full sprint, he leapt through a window, shattering it into a million tiny shards, dashing away into the night.

 **Seraphina's Pov,**

I rose early in the morning to find my little spider sleeping next to me, I gently brushed his hair out of his eyes gazing at him lovingly, before slowly as not to wake him I got out of bed and headed downstairs to make something to eat.

"Claude!" I heard Alois yell as I was stuffing my face with crepes "the bloody Phantomhive is back!" I watched through narrowed eyes as Ciel came into the dining room where I was eating

"What?." I said when he stared aghast at my plate which was piled high with around six crepes

"Oh, N-nothing, Just a little surprised u can eat all that…"

"What this?" I said looking down at my plate "This is nothing I mean they are just crepes and they don't really fill me up…"

"Okay… well, you and Layla are coming back to my place now." Ciel said with a flick of his wrist

"What? Did you solve the case already?" I said in surprise "that sure didn't take long,"

"Of course I did!" he said with a shifty look in his eyes

"You were imprisoned weren't you?" I asked with a sigh

"Uh I well—," he stuttered

"Oh for Satan's sake Ciel! Look I will help you finish it."

"No, I won't let you." Ciel said bluntly "wait did you say for Satan's sake?"

"Oh pfft leave me alone, Anyway we have a case to solve."

"No, you—"

"Ciel. No. I'm coming,"

"But—"

"No no no no, no buts i'm coming," I said grabbing his collar, leaning in close and putting one finger over his mouth,

Then, of course, Layla walked in,

"What are you? No never mind I don't want to know," she said as she turned back to the door

"Layla!" I said whipping my hand away from him and stepping back "It's not like that!—"

"Oh really?" she said with a roll of her eyes "Then why were you leaning so close to him and why were you stopping him from talking and you were grabbing his collar, I mean seriously Seraphina that's such a classically you move."

"Oh for fuck's sake. Look, Layla, we are going to Ciel's manor now."

"Oh well, I thought that was pretty obvious from the looks of you two,"

"VIXEN! SHUT UP THAT'S NOT HAPPENING!"

"Ooh she's pissed, she called me vixen, I really did walk in at the wrong time," She said with a mischievous smile as she twirled through the door

Trying to hide the furious blush I turned back to Ciel who I realized was also blushing,

"Not. Happening." I said firmly before striding angrily after Layla.

I followed Layla out of the manner and into the carriage that was waiting for us. I slid open the Divider and lent out to whisper in Sebastian's ear. "Next time You won't have Layla there to save your miserable hide," I whispered making the raven shiver in his seat. "Next time these claws will not be sheathed, kapesh?" I growled

"Understood, My lady," He said as Ciel joined us in the carriage.

"Oh no Sebastian that's awful, I can't believe it! Layla, you have to help him when we get back to Ciel's manor!" I said staring at Sebastian's multiple wounds because I totally wasn't the one who did that to him.

"Oh no, it's nothing really he'll be fine," Ciel spoke up,

"Please Ciel It's the least we can do for you after you let us stay and all," I said gripping his arm lightly and scooting closer to him,

"Oh alright then, but first if you really want to help me with this case, then I guess I should fill you in."

{Time skip brought to you by Shadow being hella lazy and not knowing what the Fuck's going on with her life}

I stared at Milford manor sprawling in front of us as Layla and I waited for Ciel and Sebastian to finish getting everything from the carriage

"So I wasn't really listening to him before," I whispered to Layla "What the hell are we doing here?"

With a sigh Layla turned to me "We are helping him investigate the disappearance of Ciels betrothed and seeing if it has any relation to another case he is on where this chick, probably a restless spirit, is going around killing other chicks and like slashing them with a knife before she disappears standing over the body." she said very obviously skipping over some details

"Riiiight…. Any of the like watch it all happen, people, whatever the fuck they are called know what this chick looks like?"

"You mean witnesses?" Layla asked staring at me like I was an idiot or something

"Yeah, the watch it all happen, people," I said waving her on

"Well yeah, the witnesses say that she is a young woman with blue eyes, brown hair that goes to around her waist and always has a 'demonic' smile and wears a pale green off the shoulder dress,"

"Wait did you say Demonic?"

"Yeah I know right? Pfft, humans don't know the bloody difference,"

"Like a pathetic little restless spirit being called Demonic? We are so much more powerful than they are like they are the equivalent of a bird to a wolf, what are those idiots thinking?"

"I guess there is the potential that they are some little blue-eyed demon, but that seems pretty unlikely I mean we haven't had a new blue-eyed demon in centuries and the only demon I know who is still blue-eyed is Axel and I mean he is bloody pathetic,"

"Wait blue is the lowest rank right? Or was that red like the bird?" I asked Layla

"Blue is the lowest… but yeah anyway I doubt they are a demon" she said with a wave of her hand "C'mon I think we need to take a look around,"

"Right yeah let's go I wanna see what kind of a bitch his fiance was— I mean find clues to save his fiance," I switched to as Ciel came up behind us.

"What are you two talking about?" he said taping me on the shoulder

"Oh just how the angels are useless cunts and how they can't do shit."

"Oh okay, I guess that's— wait what? Did you say that angels are useless cunts?"

"Uhhhhh, maybe?..." I replied sheepishly "but anyway we have a thing, whatever it's called to find."

"Right….. Well then follow me we must search the entire grounds."

"Wait, Ciel," Layla interjected, "if we have to search the entire grounds then would it not be faster if we split up?"

"Well yes it would be faster but also less thorough, this way if we all search together then it is less likely that the group will miss something, whereas if we split up some things may go unnoticed," he replied matter of factly walking away,

"Hey Seraphina," She whispered in my ear "I know you want to be alone with him, why don't you suggest we go in pairs, that way we will get it over and done with quickly and you know you get some time with the Phantomhive, he is way more likely to listen to you than to me."

"And you want time with the bird right?" I stated suspiciously,

"Wait, what? Ew, no gross I am not touching that thing."

"I bet you already have."

"Firstly No. Secondly why are you trying to get us together? Thirdly you hate that thing more than I do what is the point in all this?" she asked as she pushed me towards Ciel "Anyway just go ask the mutt,"

"He is not a mutt," I growled before strutting over to Ciel.

"Hey Ciel," I said upon catching up to him, "I think Layla's right, Maybe we should split up." My arm found it's way around his shoulders, using the methods of seduction I had learned over the years. "You know I mean that way the two of us could chat," I said. Ciel's entire composure changed in an all to familiar fashion.

"Yes, Perhaps you're right," He said, I turned to Layla with a victorious smirk set on my lips.

 **Layla's Pov,**

We had split up about ten minutes ago Seraphina had insisted that Sebastian and I should be together, and who am I to defy her? So yeah here I am stuck with the bloody bird. No doubt because she wants to be alone with the short one.

Sebastian led me through the maze-like garden as the birds twittered above their cries soothing and peaceful, it was actually quite pleasant till he spoke,

"So I can't help but notice Seraphina's sent mark isn't as visible as usual." He noted,

"I'm aware of that bird no need to point out the obvious."

"I simply mean that as much as I hate to admit, I'm impressed that the spider has been able to hold himself back from her for so long," he said, almost cringing at my complement towards Seraphina's bug.

"Ha, that's not gonna last long idiot. Just wait for the full moon and let's just say you do not want to hang around them." I outwardly cringed at the thought, "Trust me I know."

"Hmm noted," he replied with a grimance but as he turned away something caught my eye.

"Hey look at this," I said curiously, "I think we just found our trail". Sebastian followed my gaze, to breaks in the maze-like structure and blood spattered on the branches. "I'll get the others you stay here. Don't touch anything." I told him stressing my point "You tend to break shit so let's just wait until Little Wolfy is back and then you can break as much shit as you like. Afterall it would be rather entertaining." I called over my shoulder, glaring at him until I could feel the fear flowing off him in waves, Satisfied I stalked off to find the small ones.

 **Sebastian's Pov,**

I knelt closer to the broken branches as the vixen ran off after the young lord and the she-wolf. Blood stuck to the green leaves. Upon closer inspection, I noticed something very suspicious. Long blonde dog like hair was caught in some of the dried up blood. "DNA evidence," I whispered to myself. I pulled out and piled together all of the fur-like hair into a small pile in the palm of my gloved hand. I allowed my demonic scenes take over as a terribly familiar smell wafted through my nose. "Wolf fur?" Seraphina.

I dropped the fur into the inside pocket of my tail coat as the young master and my superior tailed the fox to where I was positioned.

"Well, find anything Sebastian?" The young lord asked, waiting expectantly.

"Some blood young master, and not much of anything else. Besides the disturbance in the shrubbery. Perhaps a chase." I said.

"Well yes based on the fact that she's missing and the servants claim it was Ciel I'm guessing that the assailant disguised himself as Ciel and kidnapped her," I heard her whisper something but couldn't quite decipher it. It was something along the lines of Or Worse. "Meaning that if we follow the trail we should find where they have gone off to." Seraphina elaborated, impressing Ciel to no end.

"Well done. You'd make a fine detective Seraphina." Ciel said with approval.

Well duh, that was pretty frigging obvious, you don't have to inflate her ego any more than you already have. I thought to myself as I watched Seraphina twirl with a flourish,

"Why thank you," Seraphina sighed, lapping up his praise.

"Well come on then," Layla called from halfway down the trail, "You lot coming or not?"

I felt myself being shoved forward as Seraphina pulled Ciel along. Obviously excited by the possibility of an unreaped soul. Being forced to walk just in front Seraphina and the young master wasn't so bad. It meant that I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So what exactly was your relationship with Miss Milford?" Seraphina asked I can only imagine the thought running through her mind. You know exactly what their relationship was. That's why you killed her.

"Well, Umm, Lizzie was my betrothed," Ciel stated, almost nervously.

"Oh, well then." Seraphina stuttered out in a disappointed tone. Oh shut up you knew that. "Why do they think you would do anything like this to her that's astounding," she said her voice rolling in disgust.

"Yes, I find it rather disturbing myself," Ciel said with a very similar tone in his voice. "It's just… okay, I need you to promise me something." He said. She doesn't keep her promises, Ciel.

"Anything, name it." She said cautiously.

"If I tell you this nobody can know, got it?"

"My lips are sealed." She replied miming a zip over her lips, "I'm good at keeping secrets." Nice one.

"The thing is. I've never really thought of Lizzie as anything more than a cousin."

"Ciel you need to tell her," Seraphina said sounding almost pleased. "It's unfair on her and you to keep an engagement when you don't love her. It's giving her false hope."

"Yeah well, I should give her a little time after we find her before I tell her. It may break her."

"Ciel. No. You have to tell her as soon as you see her." She replied earnestly turning him and gazing into his eyes "promise me, Ciel."

"But I—"

"No, but's Ciel a woman's heart is a fragile and deadly thing. The longer you leave it the higher it gets, the faster it will fall, The faster it falls the more explosive the shatter and the bigger the explosion the more deadly the shards. Trust me I have been there all before."

"Seraphina…I…"

"Promise me, Ciel. Promise me you will tell her." Seraphina cried clutching his shoulders in desperation as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Okay… I will tell her," Ciel replied pulling her close. There was real emotion behind Seraphina's words. Those tears were not forced.


	8. Chapter 6: How A Heart Breaks

**Seraphina's Pov,**

 _Heartbreak is the most painful thing a being can experience, celestial, human or otherwise. Take a piece of advice. Don't fall in love, fall off a bridge, it hurts less. How does someone just walk away, shatter someone's entire being and keep on living? Teach me, show me. Put me out of my misery. I've killed thousands of angels and yet I have no closure. Don't be fooled by the smile on my face. It's fake, all of it. There is no recovering from what happened, what I did. It's all my fault. With all the smiles you brought me I never thought you could cause me so many tears._

 _"NOO!" I cried. Pivoting on my heel and racing forward. Everything was a blur. Nothing in focus except that one demon. I pushed forward at full speed. Reaching out I ripped at the dark-haired demon's hair pulling him around. His eyes were green. The same hue as Layla's. He pulled his Katana out of the blonde's torso and swung it in my direction. The sound of metal crashing together filled the already deafening air. I pushed my sword down with all the strength I had as his grip slipped._

 _I was already covered in blood. That of other demons. All the others fighting by my side in a similar state. I was about to add to the pile. I pushed up towards the higher ranked demon, kicking up wrapping one of my legs around the back of his neck. Using the other to pin against his shoulder. Slamming my sword through the centre of his throat. "See you on the other side, you worthless scoundrel." I pulled it down, ripping through his esophagus and slicing his vocal cords half pye beheading him._

 _My head flicked around. I watched as the blonde form dropped to his knees. Changing and shifting from his demon form into a human-like form. "HAMISH," I ran towards him. Skidding along the blood-stained muddy ground on my knees. Shifting into my own human form. I cradled his head and shoulders in my arms as his blood continued to spill. "Baby, no," I said, a single tear sliding down my cheek. Hamish reached his muscular arms up placing his finger under my chin and pulling me down to him. Our lips met for the last time. So much built up passion and emotion that would never be expressed again was shown in that final breath we shared together. His lips fit perfectly with mine in such a way they felt as if that's where they belonged. I felt Hamish take my hand, wrapping his around it and the blasted sword it carried. "Hamish NO!" I said realising what he was doing. He looked up at me with no regret, no pain in his bright blue eyes._

 _"Too late," he said throwing his arm around me pushing the sword further into his heart. One last breath was breathed against my face as I looked into his eyes. No anger, no regret, just love. Whereas mine held the fury of a thousand soldiers. The heat and intensity of a thousand suns. His grip on my sword loosened and I knew that was it._

 _"GET DOWN HERE YOU COWARDS BASTARD, FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLES!" I screamed standing. I felt an energy a strength I had never felt before. A wave of purple light pulsated out of me, radiating in a perfect circle. As all the demons left standing against me were knocked to the ground._

 **Ciel's Pov,**

"Well, that was productive." I sighed flopping down into my chair, we had spent the whole day at Milford manor and found blood spatters.

"Come now master I am sure we will find her," Sebastian said as he entered with a tray of snacks and of course a huge cake because well I wanted one.

"You would tell me if you found anything else wouldn't you Sebastian?"

"Of course master. I am never to lie."

"Well, then may I ask why you thought it would be a good idea to hide that little bit of evidence in your coat?" I asked him staring directly into his eyes

"I beg your pardon master?"

"The hairs in your coat Sebastian."

"my lord?"

"Sebastian you can not lie to me. Give them here now."

"Of-of course, master." he stuttered reaching into his coat.

"Put them on that tray." I ordered pointing at a silver dish on the mantelpiece "now take those to DNA analysis and bring Seraphina here, I need to speak with her."

"Of course master," Sebastian said calmly and walked off down the hall.

Not moments later a very confused and tired looking Seraphina entered the room. I gestured to the seat closest to me on the couch. She sat and looked at me expectantly yet almost warily as if I was mad at her.

"So um why am I here?" she asked me carefully

"Oh umm right sorry." I said snapping myself awake, it had been a long day but I had to do this now or I would most likely forget "So while you were at the trancy manor you were attacked by a wolf correct?"

"Umm yes that's correct," she replied

"And what colour was this wolf?"

"I don't see what this has to do with the case—"

"What colour was that wolf?!" I interrupted pushing myself out of my chair knocking it over in the process "I'm sorry, forgive me it has been a long day." I sighed seeing her face on the point of breaking into tears

"It— it was a blonde wolf— with purple eyes." she stuttered

"Okay i'm sorry I honestly didn't mean to scare you like that," I whispered reaching out to stroke her head

"Do not worry about me Lord Ciel," she replied composing herself and batting away my hand "this is part of the investigation and right now it is my job to tell you anything I know that might help you solve this case."

"Right of course." I replied feeling a little stung by her rejection "back to business." I continued as I righted my chair and sat back down "just how large was this wolf? Did it look capable of bringing down a human?"

"Well, it appeared to be… small for a wolf I would assume it to be a fairly young female, not nearly large nor broad enough to be male."

"When you say fairly young do you mean it is a juvenile?"

"Well, I wouldn't say juvenile… more like they are approaching adulthood but are no longer a pup."

"Soo… Juvenile then?" I asked looking up from my notes I had been scrawling on a piece of parchment

"Yes fine it was juvenile then." Seraphina huffed crossing her arms

"Right okay, so it was a blonde juvenile with purple eyes and most likely female correct?"

"Yes, a she-wolf."

"Any distinctive markings?"

"It had four white legs, a white chest and jaw, a white tip on their tail and a small black snip on their nose," she replied rapidly

"And what kind of body shape did it have? You say it was not large enough to be male so then was it very thin? Possibly starved?" I continued speeding up.

"No it did not look starved, it had a thin body and shoulders and a slender head, I might say that they were a very fine looking wolf, slender and graceful, didn't have much fat on them and had good strong muscles too…"

"Seraphina, stop. When you got back you told me it all happened in the blink of an eye, that you couldn't get a good look at the beast, yet now you seem to know a great deal about this wolf, and much of it is good you also seem to get a little upset when I mention anything that could be interpreted as bad."

"Uhh yes right umm just what are you trying to say Ciel?" she replied cautiously

"I can not believe that this is the first time you have seen this wolf if you can tell me all this about them." I told her with a sigh "Just how many times have you seen it?" Seraphina looked at me scared, "I'm sorry, Alois told me you were quite severely wounded, whereabouts?"

"Here," Seraphina said resting a hand on her neck.

"But you look fine to me," I said softly

"Well just between you and I Master Claude is quite the miracle worker." She said with a smile, though not genuine, there was a clear sadness in her eyes. Her blonde head hung low as she looked up at me through her full lashes.

 **Sebastian's Pov,**

I had just about enough of this. I knocked on the door lightly before opening the door,

"Sorry to interrupt young master."

"What is it, Sebastian?" The young Lord asked with mad almost hurt look in his eyes.

"Seraphina is needed upstairs, her sister says it's an emergency."

"Go on then, we're done here." He said waving us both off.

I escorted Seraphina out the door and towards her room. My gloved hand between her shoulder blades guiding her to exactly where I needed her to be.

"What's going on, is Layla okay?" Seraphina asked,

"Layla is fine," I said coldly my eyes staying focused in front of me.

"Oh lord lucifer is My Spider okay, I SWEAR IF-"

"Claude is fine lower your voice," I said again keeping my focus in front of me. "We need to have a discussion." I could feel Seraphinas distaste at the concept.

"About what then if it doesn't involve Layla or my spider I can't see how it involves… wait." She halted and turned to face me, and just like that, I was forced to look in her eyes. "Does this have anything to do with big mama downstairs," she said one of her folded arms pointed to the floor in reference.

"If you're talking about Lucifer then no this has nothing to do with her," I replied

"Okay, then by my throne in hell what do you need?!" Seraphina said defensively.

"Come with me," I said turning away

"No.",

"What?" I exclaimed whipping around.

"I said no, I'm not coming with you until you tell me what is happening, I am the queen of hell and you will tell me what is going on."

"Seraphina Come with me, Now."

"No."

"Seraphina I would rather not do this here where everyone else can hear, the young master is just over there remember, and he doesn't know anything about you."

"I don't care. I don't take orders from you, Sebastian, In fact, you should be taking orders from me so tell me now what the fuck is happening!"

"Stop being such a stubborn bitch and come with me now!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"A stubborn bitch, but then you always have been one, specifically those 100 years—" I growled grabbing her by the chin and leaning down until my face was barely an inch from hers,

"Shut it bird. You know that was your fault and besides, I think Claude-." she told me throwing me back,

"Oh, are you sure about that? Because as I remember it, you were the one to—" I broke off

"Would you two kindly KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN!" Layla cried at us her heels clicking on the polished wooden floors as she moved towards us.

I decided to take another approach in order to lead Seraphina away from her servant fox and the young master. I turned away from both of the girls and began up the stairs.

"Sebastian, I'd like to point out-" Seraphina started I continued up the stairs and ignored her. "Sebastian." She called again I ignored her. "Sebastian I'm talking to you," She said her voice firm and controlling it took all the strength I had not to comply. She followed me up the stairs quickly staying about two metres behind me. Telling her obedient little Vixen to stay. "Sebastian," She called again growing impatient. I continued down the hall with Seraphina in tow. Rounding the corner I opened the door and walked directly into her room. "That's it Sebastian DO NOT IGNORE ME," She said using all the command she could muster up in such a tone that left an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had no choice I couldn't fight it any longer,

"Yes, Seraphina," I spoke as she took her place in the room, in front of me facing the door. She stood sunk into her hip with her arms crossed over her chest. I pushed the door shut behind me.

"What in Lady Lucifer's name do you want with me, Bird?" She asked, her tone and voice chilling me to the bone, the way she spat out her demeaning nickname for me.

"You Kidnapped miss Elizabeth" I accused,

"Realy bird, you should really think these things through before you make accusations like that." She smirked. "I have a rock solid alibi Sebastian, I was sleeping with your master,"

"What is there to think about I have-"

"Shh," She interrupted, looking around the room she stuck her nose up sniffing at the air.

"But you sai-"

"Shut up," she said. "Who else has been in this room today?" She said still sniffing like a bloodhound on a hunt. The light in the room was soft and cool. Spilling in through the lace covering the large window on the wall opposite the door. The room was decorated in cool tones mostly blues. Ciel's childhood bedroom.

"Nobody but you Layla myself and possibly the young master," I answered, letting my demon scenes takeover but my sense of smell was not as strong as hers.

"No, it's not Ciel or any demon, it's a… Girl?" She said wandering around trying to follow the smell. "Pure soul, good fighter… In Love." She continued, disgust evident in the last two words she spoke.

"Aren't you in love?" I quipped with a smirk.

"Yes but this girl is pure in that sense there's no lustful intent," she said taking the corner of her bottom lip between her sharp canines. "I mean that just doesn't make any sense, If she is in love why wouldn't she at least think about making love to them right? But this one is just… in love… she doesn't feel the need to claim them at all and I mean that's just... No, it's unnatural." she continued,

"Of course you would think that's unnatural you little slut." I retorted with a smirk

"Shut Up Bird." she snapped back

"She's not denying it, You are a slut aren't you?"

"Of course I am but I can say whatever I want to you, and you know why? Because you are just a flying rat who can't even tell the difference between his master's scent and that of a love-struck little bitch."

"Fuck off at least I can fly mutt." I snapped back a split second before Seraphina whipped around grabbing my collar and throwing me to the ground and burying her fangs deep into my neck,

"Never call me a mutt Ever Again."

"You call that a bite, Mutt?" I taunted struggling to throw her off

"Oh yeah?" she snarled around my neck "what about this?" Seraphina growled as she began to slam me against the wall "good enough yet?"

With a small smile, I stared deep into her eyes with a defiant gleam in mine "Never."

She threw me away and pushed me into a corner growling savagely "Know your place, Raven. You always have been the runt of the pack." She told me smugly as blood dripped down her fangs "And know what Sebby? You always will be."

I averted my eyes at that, the days of pushing Seraphina around were over, she wasn't always the highest ranked in hell, once I was able to push her around and she would have to do whatever I said. Once I was a higher rank than her and ranking in the demon world is everything. I guess throwing my weight around in the first hundred years might have backfired just a little.

"Now shut it and let me find the child." Seraphina spat, licking my blood from her fangs and full lips. Returning to her search Seraphina began to sniff the air homing in on the scent, she paused. "Sebastian get up." she commanded and with a sigh, I obliged "Now pick up that rug.," she said pointing to the rug I had been sitting on.

"Yes, your Highness," I said begrudgingly as I bent down to retrieve the rug with a swish.

"Haha well, I think we know where our little lady is now don't we raven."

"Yes, I suppose we do," I replied with a sigh.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Down you go."

"Excuse me but should I not inform my master? I'm afraid he would be rather disappointed if I did not inform him of such a discovery."

"Just like Layla was rather disappointed when you did not inform her that you had made a contract with a human?"

"Well yes but-"

"And wait so another thing you mean to say that you rebuilt this place and you didn't know this trapdoor was here?"

"Well, of course, I knew it was there, I just did not think that this would be where Lady Elizabeth would be hidden."

"Who's to say it's Elizabeth? I merely said that they were a female, lovestruck with a pure soul," She started, "Could be anyone." She continued completely skipping over what I had said moments previous.

"I'll go and retrieve the young master and your fox shall I," I continued.

"Don't burden yourself with them help me and open that door would you," Seraphina ordered, As I began to move toward the trap door she continued to speak, "Besides I've sent Layla to go get your owner anyway,"

"That isn't possible." I started looking back up at her.

"Oh, Sebastian you wound me. Our bond is much stronger than you think, In fact, several times stronger than that of yours with your master." she spat matter of factly.

I crouched on the ground as Seraphina loomed over me, in a controlling manner. I ripped up the carpet feeling Seraphina become closer, 'till I could feel her warm breath on the back of my neck. Once the rather large storage compartment was revealed I pulled at the handle. Nothing. I tried once more. Nothing. "Come on Sebastian put your back into it." I tried again, nothing.

"It won't Open your Highness,"

"Oh move over," She said Shoving me to the side. And with that, it opened. As if without effort. "Really Bird, you're pathetic… Eww, It stinks of purity." I rolled my eyes at her peering into the storage compartment, and there she was. Curled up in a ball of lace, glitter and blood. Elizabeth. "Holy Satan, Sebastian get her out!" Seraphina commanded.

Just as I began to move Lady Elizabeth Layla and The young master walked in.

"What is it Sebastian," he stood frozen once he saw her. "Elizabeth." He said breathlessly. "How did you find her," Seraphina smirked and glanced at me before pulling on her innocent mask.

"Well, there was a squeaky floorboard under the rug so I asked Mister Sebastian if he would take a look at it and we found a trapdoor," She started, chewing on her lip, in the same manner, she always has, swaying slightly from side to side, "then we opened it and there she was,"

"Oh thank the heavens," all three of us demons flinched at that, "What?" Ciel asked the girls,

"Oh, nothing you know how I feel about the winged ones up there." She responded sharply pointing toward the ceiling.

"Ah right well… i'm not exactly going to thank lucifer's demons we found her am I?" he said glancing quickly at me.

"No I guess not," Seraphina replied looking at her shoes as an awkward silence consumed the air

"Well putting that aside I think we should get this one off to the infirmary. You know seeing as she is completely passed out." The Vixen muttered breaking the silence

"Right yes, of course, give her here," Ciel commanded

obviously Layla and Seraphina raised their eyebrows in unison

"You sure you can carry her? I mean I get that you are trying to be the mighty knight in shining armour but… I think Sebastian should carry her." Layla told him "Less likely that she would fall down the stairs and suffer head trauma if she hasn't already."

"No I can manage." he replied curtly "I have to at least do this for the poor thing." Ciel bent down to take her from my arms, lifted her up and took exactly ten steps before falling over her dress and face planting into the doorframe.

"Ciel, are you okay," Seraphina said sarcastically slow clapping

"Oh I'm fine, it's her dress, it is far too long and it fell under my foot," he replied.

"Well, why not just take it off?" Seraphina asked innocently well okay not that innocently

"Ah-buh- WHAT?!" Ciel exclaimed his face turning a bright red

"Oh, Ciel she still has an underdress on I mean everything is covered stop freaking out."

"But- that's not the point I can't just take her dress off that would be- unseemly of me I couldn't do that!"

"But why ever not? I mean you just undo the straps and pull it over her head. Simple."

"Seraphina no."

"Ciel yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"I can do it just take it off and you won't be face planting into any more door frames."

"Look Seraphina I can not Believe you I am not removing her clothing." Ciel finished gathering her back into his arms and struggling forward.

"Okay okay fine just don't hurt yourself."

"Ugh, Seraphina fine you win. Sebastian, carry her," he growled shoving her unceremoniously into my arms. "I will see you at dinner." And with that he stormed out of the room, face in a furious blush.

Seraphina lasted 10 seconds before she lost control and burst out into fits of snorting laughter.

"Holy shit did you see his face?!" she cried pointing at the door through which the young lord had left. "I mean he could have just picked up the end of her dress and draped it over he while he carried her but no no no no no that was too much fun."

"I have to admit it was pretty funny watching him storm out like that." I chuckled "but I mean did you really have to do that?"

"Know what bird?" she replied through joyous tears "Yes. A million times yes."

"Alright alright come now, children. Bird you go and run around after the guard mutt and Seraphina…. Oh, I don't know do whatever the fuck you want. It's not like you would listen to me anyway." Layla interjected shooing us away and out the door.

 **Elizabeth's Pov,**

I awoke with a pounding headache, my vision shifting in and out of focus, it was disorientating almost nauseating. The a blurred image of a man sat beside me. Slowly I turned my head to face them. Who were they? They looked familiar but… ugh why couldn't I see?... wait… what happened? Where am I?... The man. His mouth was moving. What was he saying? Whatever it was he was pretty insistent about it. Slowly my vision cleared and eventually I managed to make out what he was saying

"Lizzy?... Lizzy?... Elizabeth can you hear me?..." he asked his voice sounding distant and faint almost like he was trying to speak underwater

He reached for my hand and gently gave it a squeeze

Ciel… that's him… that's who it was... his comforting presence washed over me like a calming wave…. Wait. something inside me screamed. I had to leave, to run get away from here from… away from Ciel… but why? Oh no…

I sat bolt upright all fogginess and confusion swept away.

"You Monster!" I cried at Ciel "I trusted you! Gave you all that I had and how do you repay me? By sending that beast after me! How could you?!" I screamed squirming away from him

"Wait what? Calm down what do you mean? Elizabeth What are you talking about? What beast I didn't do anything." Ciel stammered in shock and confusion

Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I screamed and wrestled myself as far away from him as I could

"You don't love me! You never did! What did you do with her huh? Is she your new little plaything now?! I can't believe I ever trusted you! Ever Loved you I can't believe I ever thought you might love me too! I just— I can't do this Ciel just Go away!"

"But I-" he tried to say

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed throwing my pillow at his face.

The door flew open.

"Ciel, what's going on? I heard screaming and I— Lizzie you're awake."

It was her. The wolf. It was Seraphina….

"Demon…." I whispered My face twisted in horror "Ciel that's her… that is the Demon…"

Seraphina stood there in shock. Surprise and a hint of fear twisted on her face before she composed herself.

"What are you talking about? Demon? No this is Seraphina she just showed up on my doorstep one evening and she needed help so I took her in. her sister, Layla is here too."

"Ciel… they are demons… you need to get rid of them… Now." I turned my eyes never leaving hers.

"I think we should get Sebastian to take another look at that head wound." Seraphina said pursing her lips "She may have been hit when she was attacked." a smile crept onto her lips "Ciel do you think perhaps you may have hit her head when you tripped?"

"I pray thee Seraphina please."

"Lizzy he was being such a gentleman," Seraphina said with a giggle.

"Ciel… get away from her… Now…" I murmured

"What? Okay so I am just gonna give you a little while to calm down. Sebastian will come in to take a look soon." Ciel said gently "Until then try and get some rest, I don't know what you have gone through but whatever it is you can talk to me okay? Just try calm down and we can talk later." With that Ciel stepped from the room.

 **Ciels Pov,**

An Hour had passed since I last checked on Elizabeth, I had sent Sebastian on to check on her but she had seemed pretty distraught and I could only guess what had happened to her.

"Sebastian?" I called "How is Lizzie doing? Why do you think she reacted like that? Is it really possible that I did that? That I Kidnapped her? I mean is that even possible? Could I have been possessed or something? Could I―"

"Young Master Please, Calm yourself . We both know that you are not to blame here. This is most likely just some unfortunate misunderstanding."

"But what if it isn't Sebastian? What if I really did do something awful to her and I don't even know it? I mean she was in my home so that is pretty conclusive and what's more the baron completely removed any sort of alibi I might have had. I am certain that I had that meeting with him but I don't know anymore Sebastian what if this is the meddling of some supernatural entity? It's just… It's too much right now and I know I should be working on that case but I just can't focus right now." I sighed in exasperation.

"Please, young master there is no need for you to become so worked up I will attend to lady Elizabeth's every need and as soon as she is ready to talk I shall inform you right away."

"Thank you Sebastian please go now. Leave me to my thoughts." I commanded with a swish of my hand.

"As you wish M'lord," Sebastian replied before slipping out the door.


End file.
